I'll Always be With You
by Knight of the Wolves
Summary: The gang is just enjoying a peaceful walk to Card Capital. They think everything is great and all is right with the world, and nothing could ruin it. They were wrong. Something very sudden happens. The suddenly smaller group grieves the death of their close, dear friend, Toshiki Kai. Everyone knew they would never see Kai again until they actually died... or so they assumed.
1. Sacrifices-Prologue 1

**Hey Guys! Ok, I'll just flat out tell you right now. Kai dies. If you somehow got confused by the description, yes, Kai does die. So there you go! Why I decided to kill off my favorite character, I don't know. Oh and updates will be harder because of school. But anyways. Hope you guys enjoy! Read and Review!**

"Oh that's great! And when did this happen?" Miwa laughed.

"Yesterday. I was just walking and I saw this random person trying to walk through a tree. I felt bad for the person but it was too funny to stop!" Kamui said. Everyone chuckled at the comment. Everyone except Miskai, who wasn't able to join them on their day out and to have fun, and Kai, who was staring quite confused at his sandwich. No one noticed Kai looking like that except for Miwa. He looked over and saw Kai staring at his sandwich. He couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"What's the matter, Kai? Is there something wrong with it?" Miwa chuckled as he watched Kai observe around his sandwich in his hands.

"No. Just when I ordered a regular sized sandwich I would have expected it to be smaller… a lot smaller." Kai's eyebrows frowned in curiosity and slightly creeped out by the size of the sandwich. "Geez. If this is the medium, I'd hate to see what the large is like." Kai commented on his big sandwich. At this comment everyone laughed.

"Well, we can always take it back or you could take it home if you don't finish it all." Izaki smiles. Kai shrugs as he continues to stare at the sandwich.

"If there was a way to make it smaller I bet you'd eat all of it… WHy can't you eat it all? I remember back when we were kids, you were like a food vacum. You were ALWAYS eating! It was hilarious! I still have no idea how you could eat that much." Miwa laughs, which makes everyone else laugh at the comment. Kai's eyes widened slightly and he blushed.

"What? Wasn't I allowed to eat back then? Plus that was a long time ago." Kai said slightly embarrassed. Kai soon got distracted again by the sandwich and it's size. He rested one elbow on the table and put his head in his hand while he used the other hand to hold the sandwich and turn it around. He raised an eyebrow as he continued to observe it. Just as he was about to say something the part of the sandwich bun sagged down and a bunch of condiments fell out of the sandwich. Kai looked slightly disgusted at the condiments as they fell from the sandwich.

"Haha! Well looks like it's smaller now!" Miwa laughs at Kai's expressions towards the sandwich.

"YYyeeeaahhh…. What else is in this exactly?" Kai asks still disgusted. He sets the sandwich down and takes the top bun off and looks at it. Only to find himself putting the bun back on and setting the sandwich to the side. "I'll eat it later… That kind of made me lose my appetite." Kai awkwardly said as he set it down. Everyone one started to laugh. Kai grinned wildly. As everyone continued to laugh Kai found it harder and harder not to laugh. Soon, before anyone knew it Kai too was joining them in their laughter. Miwa was first to notice Kai laughing. He just about died seeing Kai's face. Once everyone was starting to calm down, then went back to their lunch.

"Dude, Kai. Are you crying?" Naoki chuckles as he sees Kai. Indeed he was. There were small tears in his eyes. But it wasn't from sadness or depression. No. It was from happiness and laughter. Everyone turned their attention towards Kai.

"Aww, man. Haha. Yeah." Kai chuckled as he wiped away the small tears with his hand.

"So, what do you guys want to do after this?" Aichi asked.

"I don't know… I guess we could go to Card Capital later." Miwa shrugs. The group continued to chat amongst themselves. After about half an hour, the group soon stood up and went along their way. The group walked together all happy and cheery. Kai thought it was fun and worth the time. Secretly it was the most fun he had had in a LONG time. The whole gang could clearly tell Kai was having a much better time than he was. He was smiling or at least grinning more than usual and he was more apt to talk. Everyone was glad that Kai was happier than usual. But little did they know that their happiness wouldn't last for the whole day. The gang walked down heading towards Card Capital.

"Hey have you guys seen in the news that there is some guy that apparently broke out of jail and is on the loose?" Shingo asks right out of the blue.

"Well isn't that random." Naoki raised an eyebrow at Shingo.

"I have. Apparently this guy has been loose for… what… two weeks now? He apparently has a lot of bad criminal records behind him." Aichi said.

"Wow, Bro, I didn't think you would know something like this. I mean, you seem to be more of the one who would not look into this type of stuff." Kamui commented on Aichi's knowledge.

"What? I watch the news. It's not like it's a secret." Aichi shrugged.

"He's right. No secret in someone watching the news. I saw that too. I forget what the man looked like, because it showed pictures, and all I know is that he's been a criminal for many years." Kai nodded. Kamui looked at Kai and pointed to him and looked at Aichi.

"See. Now I can expect Kai to know stuff like this but not you." Kamui said trying to make a point.

"What? Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Kai asked glaring slightly at Kamui. This slightly intimidated Kamui.

"N-Nothing! I was just saying you seem more on the side of people who wants to be caught up with the news and news that usually has to do with this type of stuff! I didn't mean it offensively!" Kamui quickly said waving his hands in front of him. Kai gave a 'hmp' and just kept walking. Kamui let out a breath of relief that he didn't have to argue with Kai. But the mood didn't last forever. Everyone was too happy and cheery to hold grudges. Kai was enjoying every second of it. Nothing could go wrong. This was a day that nothing could ruin it at all… But sometimes those days are just figures of our imagination. Or too good to be true.

"Hey do you all want to g-" Izaki started but soon was interrupted by a high pitched scream coming from in front of them. Everyone's heads shot up in the direction of the scream. They were soon alarmed by people running and screaming in the opposite direction they were headed. They watched as people ran past them quickly.

"What the heck's going on!?" Morikawa asked in shocked. Everyone shook their heads as they continued to watch the people fly past them. Just as they were about to ask someone they heard four bangs. Not bangs on a pan or bangs on a window. No. Bangs of a gun. THis caused more screams. As if an answer to their questions, a man soon came running out of an alley. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was possesed. His mouth was twitched into a creepy smile which made him appear as a creeper. Kai's eyes widened as he recognized the man.

"We have to get out of here." Kai suddenly warns the gang now with the same frightened face as the running people. The gang looks over at Kai and were very surprised to see him scared.

"Why? What's going on?" Kourin asked very confused and seeking answers.

"That's the criminal who's been lose! I recognize his face from the pictures! It's no doubt a match!" Kai told them urging them to start running. He subconsciously backed up a few steps as he talked. Everyone's eyes widened as they too soon recognized the guy's face. The possesed criminal soon started to laugh creepily and soon started shooting in random directions.

"Come one let's get out of here!" Miwa finally says starting to turn the other way. The group makes no hesitation to move. The group started to run away from the criminal. Naoki in front, Everyone else behind him, Miwa towards the back, Then Kamui, and then finally Kai bringing up the rear. Just as they only got a few yards away a shot soon sounded off and a yelp sounded from one of the gang members. Kamui soon lost his footing and fell to the ground gripping his shoulder. Kai stopped dead in his tracks and quickly went over to Kamui. The rest of the gang stopped and turned around. Kai quickly knelt down next to Kamui and tried to help him up. Blood started to stain Kamui's top part of his shoulder.

"Kamui! Are you alright!" Aichi squeaked as he ran over to Kamui.

"Yeah, Bro. I'm fine, Just got shot in the shoulder." Kamui said but he wanted to just keep running so no one else would get hurt. When Kamui got shot in the shoulder it shocked him so much he forgot he was trying to run and fell down. Thankfully it was just his shoulder and not his chest. Kai looked up towards the criminal and saw that he was beginning to get more wild with his shots and they shots became more rapid.

"We have to get out of here! NOW!" Kai urgently said as he brought himself to his feet. "There! In the alley!" Kai pointed to the nearest gang was begging to run and move. But Kai looked back at the criminal and saw where the shots are going. Left, Right, Up, Down, and anyway you could possibly think of. Kai turned his back and started to move along with the group but as he moved he saw the gun start to point in their direction again. He quickly whipped his head around in horror as he saw the gun point at the gang. He looked over at the exact spot where the gun was pointed and his eyes widened. This was his one and only chance, in only a limited amount of time to save his friends. But as he saw the finger of the criminal go to the trigger he knew he had to make a move and fast. He quickly ran over shoved his hands in front of him ramming full force into his friend. "Miwa! Look out!" Kai yelled a warning as he shoved Miwa out of the way. And as he did he heard a loud bang. HIs eyes went wide as he suddenly saw the whole world slow down. All the people slowed into a slow motion and sounds started to become muffled. Pain coursed throughout his whole body. Soon his body came crashing to the ground instead of catching himself on his feet. His body rolled a couple of times and stopped when he slammed into a tree. Miwa shook his head to clear the sudden jostle of him. Before Miwa could even process what just happened Morikawa pulled him to his feet and grabbed his wrist and ran for the alley. None of the rest of the gang noticed what had happened either. They all hid backs up against the walls of the alley.

"Well. This was a sudden change of pace, eh guys." Izaki gasped catching his breath.

"Yeah. But it's not over. SOmeone has to call the police." Naoki exclaimed.

"Kai, what else do you remember from this guy, from the news?" MOrikawa asked looking over to the spot where he expected Kai to be. Only to find an empty space. The gang searched the each other's faces and soon became panicked.

"Where's Kai!?" Aichi squealed. Before anyone could answer a sound of a police and ambulance cars came blaring through the streets. They listened closely and soon heard the sound of gunshots stop and the sound of a shouting maniac replaced it. Which that was soon taken away and a slam of a car door sounded. They saw the police car drive away with the criminal in the back seat. But the ambulance still hasn't left. Everyone peaked their heads out to see if everything is ok to come out of hiding. They hoped to see Kai among the crowd. It was hard to see but, the gang saw a crowd of people starting to develope around a tree next to the road. Indeed Kai was with the crowd, but not in a way you would want it. Although the gang couldn't see what the crowd was looking at. Everyone came out of hiding and came over to the crowd and tried to see what everyone was looking at.

"Oh my! Is he ok!?" A woman gasped.

"Quick! He needs help NOW!" A man's voice sounded.

"Paramedic, over here!" Another man waved over to the middle of the crowd. Comments and crys echoed through the crowd. Miwa and the rest of the gang pushed their way through the crowd and soon came to an opening to where they could see what's going on.

"What? Is who ok?" Shingo asked as he strained to see over the people.

"I don't know." Kamui answered as he too was trying to see over people. But just as Miwa was able to see his heart dropped and he felt like crying. He couldn't believe, didn't want to believe what he was seeing. Before any more questions could be asked in the gang Miwa called and ran to the middle towards the boy on the ground.

"KAI!" Miwa screeched as he pushed the rest of the way through the crowd and collapse right next to Kai. The group gasped as they were finally able to see. Miwa gripped Kai's shoulders. "Kai… Kai!... Come on, answer me!... Wake up!" Miwa yelled trying to get Kai to answer him. Kai's closed eyes squeezed together and his teeth gritted. He coughed and started to gasp for breath. His eyes opened a little bit, but that's all he could open them. The pain was keeping them closed. Kai strained and turned his head towards Miwa. Miwa saw pain. Lots of pain, flooding in Kai's eyes

"S… S-Sorry M-Miwa.." Kai raspily tried to talk as his voice became lesser and lesser. This resulted in only more gasping and coughing. Miwa grabbed Kai's side and pulled, rolling Kai over onto his back.

"What? No. No, don't be sorry. If anything I should be the one apologizing." Miwa stared into Kai's slowly dying eyes. Miwa felt like he was going to break down, but he dared not to. At least not right now. Kai did his best and shook his head, but his teeth gritted.

"N-No… I-I should have w-warned you g-guys as s-soon as I s-saw the g-gun point towards u-us." Kai choked out through his gasps.

"Kai, no, it's ok. Really. We were all in a hurry and we were all in shock. I understand if you couldn't tell us right away." Miwa tried to calm the shaking teen when he himself was about to lose it. Kai opened his mouth to say something but another shot of pain coursed up through him. He let out a gasp, different from the others that were used to get air, and his eyes quickly squeezed shut and his face showed nothing but pain. Miwa was going to help but he soon saw something he didn't notice before. Kai's left hand was gripping at the left side of his chest right below where his heart would be. Miwa took his hand and peeled away Kai's to see what he was clenching. Kai tried to resist Miwa's hand but his strength failed him. Kai's breath started to become shorter and lighter. His eyes were starting to feel very heavy. SLowly they started to droop closed. Miwa was too in shock at what he saw under Kai's hand. There was an obvious bullet hole right in Kai's chest. Blood stained around it. He looked up at Kai's face and saw his eyes start to close. His eyes widened as he saw his friend start to lose all strength. He quickly took his hand and tapped it on Kai's cheek to get him to reopen his eyes. "No, no, no, come on, Kai. Stay awake alright." Miwa said as Kai opened back his eyes but not as much as he had the first time. Miwa looked back down at his wound. "We have to get you fixed up. Now." Miwa urgently said as he moved down towards the wound.

"N...No…" Kai strained trying to stop him.

"Don't worry. You're going to be alright, we just have to get you cleaned and fixed up." Miwa said trying to spread some confidence in Kai. He used his hands and lined up the material to his clothing and he could see the bullet hole plain and clear. Kai watched as Miwa tried to figure out how to fix him. Kai tried to use his left hand to push his hand away but his strength once again failed him.

"S-Stop… don't." Kai strained.

"Kai, we have to do this or else you'll…" Miwa began to try and tell Kai but he couldn't even bring himself to think it let alone say it. He just started back at the wound. His hand and went to tend it. But something stopped him. He quickly looked at his wrist and saw a weak hand wrapped around it. He looked at Kai who was looking at him with a face which read 'stop'. The two sat staring for a couple of seconds before Kai was able to bring himself up enough to speak.

"M-Miwa… stop… It w-won't… work." Kai rasped as he took a needed breath in between words as he needed it. HIs breathing, strength, and now voice were all faltering. Kai had used some of his last remaining strength to grab Miwa's wrist and pull it away. That's when Miwa finally felt the tears sting the corners of his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Of course it will work! Just let me do this! YOu're going to be ok!" Miwa told him as he tried to work again but Kai didn't allow that.

"Please… s-stop… It's not going… to… work…" Kai was able to say through his last remaining strength to speak. There was so much Kai wanted to say but he had so little time. Miwa felt tears roll down his cheeks and he looked at Kai. The eyes of his best friend were slowly fading to an empty nothing. It pained MIwa to see this. Miwa was a lose for words. He too had a lot to say. He wanted to encourage Kai that he would be alright. Kai's eyes slowly started to close again. He wanted his best to say one little phrase but all he could to was one word. "S...Sorry." Kai breathed. At that comment he drew his last breath. His body soon became loose. HIs head fell to the side limply and his hand that was wrapped around MIwa's wrist went limp as well and it fell down onto his non-moving body. Miwa sat there shocked and sad.

"No… No! Kai, wake up! Please, don't leave!" Miwa cried as he desperately grabbed Kai's shoulders and tried to move him awake. But Kai's body was limp and lifeless. His eyes remained closed and his chest unmoving.

"Kai?" Naoki said to himself as he looked worriedly towards Miwa and Kai. The group looked at each other. They were all wondering and hoping what they just saw wasn't true. Hoping it was just a nightmare. Hoping it was all just an illusion. A Mirage. As Miwa saw Kai not respond the tears began to flow more and more. Everyone felt pity on the blonde who had just lost his closest friend. Kourin soon walked up to Miwa and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Miwa." Kourin said saddened by what just happened. Miwa shook his head.

"He can't. He just… can't." Miwa cried as he didn't take his eyes off his passed friend.

"Miwa. I… I'm sorry. I wish he hadn't have had to leave us." Kourin looked sadly at her now not long gone friend.

"No! He can't just leave!" Miwa's hands clenched into fists.

"He couldn't control what happened. He had no choice… It was just his time. And some people just… die, sooner than oth-" Kourin tried to comfort Miwa but he cut her off.

"He can't die! Not yet! Kai! Please! Wake up!" Miwa started to uncontrollable cry as he looked at his best friend. Kourin knew this wasn't the time to try and get through to him. At least not right now. A paramedic soon came over into the crowd. He pushed through and another came behind him. He quickly came over and knelt down next to Kai. Miwa didn't want to move but knew he had to for the paramedics to work. Miwa stood up and walked back with the rest of the group watching. The paramedic felt Kai's chest and pressed down on it and held his hand there for a second before letting it off. Then he used his fingers and pressed underneath the side of his chin on his neck. The paramedic's eyes slightly saddened and he sighed. He looked up at the other paramedic.

"We'll take him back to the hospital to get the bullet out and fix his body, but he is dead." The paramedic on the ground said. Miwa didn't want to think that at all, but he knew it was true. The other paramedic nodded and got a stretcher and set it beside Kai. The paramedics got their hands under Kai and lifted him onto the stretcher. The one paramedic looked over his shoulder at the small group that he knew were the dead boy's friends. But his eyes landed on one specific one.

"You. I'm going to have to ask you to come with us." The other paramedic said pointing to Kamui.

"Me? Why?" Kamui asked not sure why he had called upon him.

"You're shoulder. You were obviously shot. We have to take you back to the hospital to remove the bullet and make sure it didn't damage anything important, or anything at all." The paramedic explained. Kamui looked down at his shoulder ,he was too much in shock by Kai's death, forgetting that he was shot. Kamui then nodded not wanting to argue and walked with them to the ambulance. As he climbed up into the ambulance he found it very hard to look at Kai's direction. He didn't want to believe that he was dead. He had nothing against Kai, he just found it hard and he didn't want to believe that he was suddenly gone. Miwa watched as his friends got into the ambulance and got ready to drive them to the hospital. Tears poured from his eyes and tears started to fall from the other's faces. There was a moment of silence for Kai that spread throughout the crowd of strangers and his group of friends.


	2. The End is Only The Beginning-Prologue 2

**Sup people! Here's part 2 of la prologue! Well there you go. Kai's dead. Gone. Forever. Say Goodbye. Adios. Anyways enjoy this chapter (prologue) and remember, the actual story hasn't begun yet. This is just a prologue. ;) Read and Review! Please!**

As he felt himself slip away and see his vision be replaced by a bright white light, he somehow had a feeling. A feeling that this wasn't the end. Somehow as he breathed his last breath he didn't see the end. He saw a new beginning. As his vision completely went white, he knew what had just happened. He died. His last sight was the blurry faint figure of someone close to him. His best friend. He suddenly felt a surge of power, strength, greatness gush through him. This confused him greatly. But wait… How is he still thinking? He's dead, right?

The surging got stronger making him want to scream, but he held himself together. A light suddenly flashed around him. Sparkles and sparks of tiny light surrounded him and started at his head. THe small glowing light traveled down, slowly starting to reveal the figure of a young man, not more than sixteen. His arms were braced in front of his face in shock and protection. Soon the light went away. He didn't notice it until shortly after. Peering away from his arms he looked around very confused. The scenery was familiar. Very familiar. Unmistakable. He knew where he was, he just didn't know why, or how he was there. Suddenly something struck his mind, his eyes widened and he quickly looked down at himself.

There he saw a fully intact body. It didn't look like a completely normal living human body, it looked like it almost had a greyish outline and tint to his whole body. Clothes and all. He looked at his hands and arms up and down and peered at the rest of his body_. Wh-What? I… What is this? I thought I just died. How am I here? _He thought extremely confused by the situation. THis was not what he expected when he died. He expected to go someplace happy, white, everything is great. Not to a place where he just was.

"What's going on?" He asked himself looking at the ground very confused.

"You just died. In case you didn't know that already, Toshiki Kai." A female voice sounded behind him. Kai's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly spun around.

"H-How!?... How can you hear me!? And SEE me!?" Kai asked completely shocked. He was beginning to debate whether or not he actually died or not , but upon hearing the strange female say he was, Kai didn't know what to think.

"Haha. All of us can see you." The female chuckled gesturing behind her. A few heads poked out from behind trees, some upside down from trees, and some poking themselves through walls. Through walls? Kai didn't know what to think at this point.

"B-But… This is impossible! I'm DEAD! I'm not supposed to be here! It's impossible for ANYONE to be able to see me and hear me!" Kai exclaimed in totally confusion.

"Well, in your case actually, you are supposed to be visible. Well… to us at least." The female explained. Kai just stared at her still confused.

"What are you going on about? No one that has died should be visible after death!" Kai threw his hands up in the air for exclamation.

"That is True. All except for Spirits." The female smiled.

"All except for what now?" Kai asked, as if he wasn't confused enough already.

"Spirits. That's what I am. That's what they are. And now, that's what you are." She gestured to her, the people behind her, and then to Kai.

"Wh-What do you mean 'Spirits'?" Kai put finger quotes around the word 'Spirits' as he said it.

"SPirits are people and or animals that have died in an unexpected event, or an event, or they just died. Their souls have not caught up to reality and appear their soul becomes a physical form. The Living have also given us the nickname of 'Ghosts'. But that's not what we are. That's just what they say we are, because they don't know what we are actually called. Ever hear of those stories of when children or adults even get scared and say they are being haunted by ghosts? Well, they are what you call, 'Spirit Sighters'. Only a few of The Living are Spirit Sighters. Having one of The Living be able to see a Spirit is a great thing. But it can also be dangerous. Not for us, because we are already dead, but for them. Because they can become paranoid and... end up being a Spirit themselves… If you know what I mean." She explained to Kai. Kai couldn't help but be shocked by what he was hearing.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, Wait. So you mean, that I AM still dead, and haven't for some random reason come back to life?" Kai tried to clarify to make sure he was hearing her correctly and he wasn't going crazy in the afterlife.

"Haha yes. You are dead. And it will always be that way from now on." She chuckled. Kai let out a breath of random relief.

"So… what's this deal of being a Spirit again?" Kai crossed his arms in his usual restful fashion. "What are the aspects? The upsides, the downsides?" Kai added.

"Curious one, aren't we. Haha ok… Actually first let me introduce myself. I'm Hijahmi, but you can call me Haji if you want." Haji smiled and greeted sticking her hand out for a shake. Kai looked at her hand and took it, shaking it in greeting.

"Toshiki Kai. You can call me Kai if you like. But I suspect you already knew that." Kai lightly smiled as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Haji nodded.

"Likewise." Kai simply put.

"Ok, now back to business. Being a Spirit is a great thing. Everyone becomes a SPirit after they die. Once you are a Spirit, you are eternally a SPirit. The upsides to being a SPirit is that you live, so to speak, forever and your spirit form can not die. You have as much freedom as you like as a Spirit. You have the ability to go to the Light Village and Castle grounds. They are a place where only SPirits can go. Nothing can go wrong there and everything is perfect. It's a beautiful scenery. Nice flowing grass, wonderful skies, and everyone you ever wanted to know or be with will be there. IT's technically another realm you can go to. Now you can go there and you can also be here. In the Living's homeland. Which you are used to. YOu can go to the Light Village and Castle grounds to here as much as you please. There is no limit. OH yeah we also have some cottages in the Light Village. Every Spirit gets a home and they can change it as much as they like. As you can see there are many upsides about being a SPirit. But then there are also a few downsides. Being a SPirit also means that no one that are amongst the Living can see you. To them you are invisible and no one can hear you. YOu can only communicate with your fellow Spirits. The only way you can speak and interact with the Living is if they are a Spirit Sighter. Also. You can't pick up any objects or touch any objects that are in The Living's homeland. The only things you can touch and pick up are the ones that come from the Light Village and Castle grounds, because they are FOR Spirits, not the Living. You can try and pick up and touch stuff from the Living's homeland but… Well… here why don't you try it yourself." Haji smirked as he motioned him to a water fountain. She crossed her arms with a smirk. "Go ahead. Drink." Kai raised an eyebrow at this. He went over to her and stood in front of the water fountain.

Usually what he does is bends down and leans all his weight on his hand that rests against the water fountain. Kai looked at her suspiciously and cautiously bent down to take a drink. He subconsciously put his hand out to the edge to lean on. And just as he did he leaned all his weight forward EXPECTING to stopped by his hand. But nope. As he bent down and leaned forward, he expected to get an actual drink of water but instead he suddenly felt the most awkward feeling he has ever felt go through him. ANd by going through him, seriously mean literally go THROUGH him. Kai yelped in both surprise and being weirded out. The water fountain, instead of staying a solid, went straight through him as he leaned into it. Haji couldn't help but laugh.

"You can try and try again to touch or pick up something in the Living's homeland but you will never be able to do it! It it pretty much almost non existent to your touch and you will or the object will go straight through you like you were never even there!" Haji laughed. Kai looked at her slightly annoyed by her trickery.

"Whatever." Kai huffed as he brushed himself off.

"Also. This is the same for the Living, unfortunately. They can not see you and WILL walk right through you. Even if they do see you, that will not change that they will be walking through you." Haji said on a little more serious note. "SO there is the basics. I won't get into any super detailed information yet. Anyways… Oh! Come here I want to show you something!" Haji smiled as she quickly went into the sky. Kai's eyes went wide as she suddenly started flying.

"Wh-What!? What the heck! H-How!?" Kai asked shocked. Haji floated back down with a tilted head in confusion.

"How what?" Haji asked.

"How… How are you doing that!?" Kai exclaimed dumbfounded.

"Doooooiiiinnnggg what exactly?" Haji raised an eyebrow still confused on what he was asking.

"THAT! How are you doing THAT! As in FLYING!" Kai gestured to her who was hovering five feet in the air. Haji's eyes soon became wide and she started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Kai slightly narrowed his gaze.

"Oh wow! Some SPirits are a lot slower than others!" She chuckled. "Ok, anyways. How am I flying you ask? Well Every Spirit can do it. Even you are doing it. Right now actually. You seriously didn't notice that in the beginning? When you first became a Spirit you were flying, or hovering I guess, in the air. I can't believe you didn't notice that! The reason we can fly, hover, float, whatever you want to call it, it's all the same, is because if we try to stand on the Living one's ground we would just go straight through it. That and we just are technically flying." Haji pointed out to him. Kai quickly looked down at the ground and saw that he was indeed not on the ground. HIs legs just hung a few inches off the ground. This make Kai curious. With this he lifted one leg and peered down at the empty space where it used to be. Then he lifted his other leg and it was like he was crouching in the air. He expected himself to fall but no. He just stayed stationary in the air. "Cool huh?" Haji smiled. Kai, still awestruck by the new discovery, nodded. "Well, now that you know you can hover and fly, it's time for you to start testing it out. Come on!" Haji said grabbing Kai's wrist and suddenly pulling him up into the air. Kai let out a small yelp in surprise as he was suddenly hoisted into the air. Kai's eyes went wide as he suddenly saw what he's been missing. As he got pulled into the air he looked down. He saw all the buildings and many wide fields of flowing grass. SHe let go of his wrist. He controlled his hovering and he hovered in place peering over everything.

"Whoa. This is… amazing." Kai said awestruck. A small smile started to crack on his face.

"Hehe, a lot different than it used to be huh? I know. I thought the same thing." Haji smiled as she too looked over everything. She took a deep breath of comfort as she stared over the was looking all over. But his eye soon caught something. He looked down he saw was an all too familiar scene. But it was somehow different. A familiar blonde female was standing next to a familiar blonde male. Soon he watched as two people rushed through a crowd of people.

"Who's that?" Kai asked as he pointed to the body of a young man as it got lifted onto a stretcher. A saddened look appeared on Haji.

"That's you. That's your or was your Living body." Haji sighed. Kai strained his eyes and finally saw that the person was indeed him. Kai was kind of lose for words. Without thinking he slowly started to fly over to the group at the ground. Haji didn't stop him. She knew that this was something that was his business and she knew that he was still just getting over the fact, no not getting over, getting used to, of just dying and becoming a Spirit. Kai soon was hovering close by the group but kept his distance. He heard familiar cries from the group nearest to where his body had laid. Kai's face was sad as he heard the familiar cries of his friends. He didn't know if it was possible for SPirits to cry, but if they could he sure would be at least shedding at least a few tears. Haji soon came up behind him and hovered beside him. "Are those your friends?" Haji gently asked.

"Yeah…" Kai nodded.

"You miss them. Don't you." Haji looked at him. Kai nodded not able to speak. "I know how you feel… I was ice skating with my friends when I was with the LIving. Like you I saw the sudden danger and went to at least save my friends. It worked. They made it out safely but I… I wasn't so lucky. The ice broke out from underneath of me and I fell in and drowned… I missed my friends so much. I still do." Haji bowed her head as she remembered her friends. Kai looked over at her in pity and also understanding that she knew the exact feeling he was feeling. Slowly the crowd started to depart and only the group is left.

"I… I can't believe he's gone." Miwa stared down at his wrist. The one that Kai had grabbed to stop him. Izaki came up and set a hand on Miwa's shoulder.

"We should all start to head home. It… It's starting to get late." Izaki tried to lighten the mood at least a little bit. HE knew that everyone was going through grief because of Kai's death. He too was going through that but he didn't want to think about it because it would give him nightmares and it was really sad. Miwa stood there for a second before nodding. The group soon turned and started to head the opposite direction. Kai wanted so much to run after them but he couldn't because he had no idea if any of them were Spirit Sighters or not. Kai watched them as they disappeared down the road.

"You know… if you want you can keep an eye on them. IT's obvious none of them are Spirit Sighters right now. So if you want to keep an eye on them you can follow them. You can just go walls and other stuff as needed to keep up with them. Although a Spirit can fly pretty fast so I don't think you'll have much trouble with that if you want to do that. Just as long as you don't do it 24-7. The guardians of the Light Village sometimes get very worried if one of the Spirits haven't showed up to the Village in a long while." Haji said giving Kai at least a little more hope. At least he could still see his friends. Kai nodded again. Haji thought a moment and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey. How about I tell you how to get to the Light Village and I can show you around and we can hang out there for a while. Ok?" Haji suggested trying to lighten the mood. Kai thought and soon agreed.

"That's fine." Kai simply said.

"Heh, you're not much of a talker." Haji commented amused at Kai's short answers. Kai just made a noise and shook his head. Haji chuckled. "My point has been made." Kai tilted his head confused by what she meant. "Haha, nevermind. Come on let's go." Haji chuckled as she motioned him to follow her. Kai looked back at the direction his friends went, sighed, and soon flew after Haji.

A few days later Kai had started to get used to being a Spirit. He made a few new friends but seemed to be closed to Haji. Haji seemed to relate to him the most. She lost her loved ones when she was just a small child, went through the same experience when she became a Spirit, she was more talkative than he was but she was still smart and caring. There are more similarities, and Kai knows that. He was introduced into the Light Village and taken to the Castle grounds for a welcoming party with the rest of the Spirits.

"So, you remember how to get to the Light Village right?" Haji asked a little concerned for Kai, because it had only been a few days and he was already wanting to get out and see stuff.

"Yes, Haji. Stop worrying. I'll be fine. I'm dead, it's not like anything else can happen to me, right?" Kai said trying to convince her. She sighed and put her face in her palm and shook her head.

"You still have much to learn though, Kai." Haji sighed into her hand. She then took her face out of her hand and looked at him. "Just because you're dead, that doesn't mean something can't happen." Haji warned him.

"We're dead. What's the worst that can happen? Plus, don't you trust me?" Kai said gesturing to himself and her. She knew she couldn't stop him from his decision.

"Just… be careful and make sure you remember how to get back. Ok?" Haji sighed. Kai smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Well, I'm off. I'll see you later." Kai waved as he flew off. Little did Haji know that the smile Kai had portrayed had been fake. As soon as he was out of her sight range he sighed and his smile frowned. He flew through the air whipping past many trees, houses, and any other obstacles that could slow him down. He kind of forgot and still wasn't comfortable with the fact that he can go through objects yet. SO for the time being, he will just fly around them until he feels comfortable enough.

Kai flew around for a while searching. He looked left and right and could not seem to find what he was looking for. Sighing, he looks up to the sky and sees that it's a deep grey with very little sun shining through. He slowed down and came to a hover. STicking out his hand he could tell that it was going to be raining soon. Usually he would have gone inside and kept himself dry, but being a Spirit, he didn't have to anymore. Because the water would just go straight through him.

Finally after a while of flying around, he found what he had been searching for. But more like WHO he had been searching for. He came to a halt and he stared down from the sky at a familiar blonde best friend. He had a black tux on and his face was dull with sadness. He also saw a few of his other friends. Kourin wore a black and red bordered dress, and the men all wore tuxes. There was also a crowd of close relatives, such as his Uncle, Aunt, Cousins, And his friends from his other school. Kai was confused why everyone was wearing so much black. He flew down closer to the ground and floated by a tree a few yards away. THen he saw it. They were all gathering around a curved rock sticking up from the ground, and a fresh mound of dirt. He got a little closer to see what was written on the rock. Kai felt his feelings sink and turn into sadness.

'Here lies Toshiki Kai. Son of Josiah and Harudah. Born August 28. Died August 3. Died from being shot by an escaped criminal. He was kind, generous, stubborn, quiet, and caring.' is what read on the stone. Kai finally caught up to reality and realized that he was just at his own funeral. It made him sad but also touched. Sad, because he died and couldn't interact with his friends anymore. Touched, because a bunch of people, friends and family, actually came to his funeral in respect. He didn't realize how many people actually liked and respected him. He once again flew away from the crowd and kept his distance. There was a pastor standing by the grave giving a speech, people standing around, some crying, some looking sad, but he was too far away to hear what they were saying. After what felt like a day but was really an hour, the crowd slowly started to depart. As the crowd got lesser and lesser Kai got closer. And now was in a hearing range. Naoki and Miwa were the only ones left. Naoki looked at his watch and debated whether or not to leave. He sighed and walked over to Miwa.

"Hey… We are going to head out ok. You coming with us?" Naoki rested a hand on Miwa's shoulder.

"No, I… I'm going to stay for a while." Miwa softly said as he continued to look at the grave. Naoki nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you later, Miwa. Don't stay out too long ok. Here. Take this you might need it with the weather right now." Naoki said handing him an umbrella.

"Thanks." Miwa took the umbrella and Naoki made his way out. Just as he did and made it under a building and or in a car it started to slowly rain and was soon pouring. Miwa opened up the umbrella and covered himself from above. He walked up in front of the grave and stared down. "Kai… Why did you push me out of the way… Why didn't you just leave me there…" Miwa asked tears coming to his eyes. IT wasn't long until they were trailing down his cheeks. "I… You were like a brother to me… You were always there, always looking out for me and the others even though it didn't look like it. I would have never made it as far as I am today without your help… What am I going to do without you, Kai?" Miwa silently cried. "I'm Sorry." Miwa finally broke into a sob. Kai looked at Miwa touched that he cared so much about him. It made him sad to see his best friend be so upset and lost. He knew he couldn't talk or touch him, or else he would have at least laid a hand on his shoulder and giving a few encouraging words. But he couldn't. So he did the next best option. He slowly flew over and halted into a hover right next to Miwa. Even though Miwa couldn't see him, Kai still felt it was the right thing to do and at least be with him.

"Miwa… Please. Don't be upset." Kai tried to say to him but he knew he couldn't hear him.

"I don't know what I'll do without you. Maybe I should just… keep myself from the world…" Miwa half talked to Kai's grave and half to himself. Kai looked at him slightly surprised.

"What? No, don't do that! You can't!" Kai sternly, not in a mean way but a desperate way, told him. Miwa looked down as if thinking for a moment. He soon closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No. Kai wouldn't want that… I'm so lost right now." Miwa shook his head sighing.

"Yeah your right. I wouldn't." Kai crossed his arms in his usual fashion. Miwa sighed and he stood there staring at his best friend's grave in silence for a good long fifteen minutes. "Look… Miwa… I know you, can't hear me or see me, but, please know that no matter what. No matter what the situation, or anything really that, I'll ALWAYS be with you. Even if I am dead I still am going to be here for you." Kai looked at Miwa wanting him to at least know that he wasn't alone and he still had their other friends to help him through this. Another silence came, but Kai noticed that Miwa seemed to become more relaxed that he had been. He was no longer crying and had a somewhat of just a crack of a smile. Not much but just a little.

"You know, Kai… I don't know why, but I for some reason… feel like you're still here. Like you're still here with me. With us." Miwa gently said as he looked at the gravestone. That's why he was smiling. He knew that he was dead but he felt as if he wasn't gone forever. Physically yes he was, but Mentally no. Kai still remained alive in his mind. It was like he was feeling a presence of Kai was with him. Which he didn't know, that there actually was.

"C-Can you… hear me?" Kai stammered in surprise. By what Miwa said, it sounded somewhat of a reply to Kai's statement. Kai opened his mouth to say something else but a crack of thunder soon rang. Miwa looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I should probably go back." Miwa mumbled. He took one last good look at the grave and turned and started to walk away. Kai's eyes followed him as he walked away. But he was still curious on whether or not that meant he could hear or see him. He had to have answers, so he picked up his speed and flew quickly and went in front of Miwa a few yards, but close enough for him to hear him.

"Hey! Miwa! Can you hear me or not!" Kai called to Miwa. There was no response. As Miwa got closer Kai tried again. "At least give some sort of sign that you can or can't hear me." Kai tried again. Once again there was no response. Miwa got closer and closer without any response whatsoever. Kai looked away at something but soon looked back. But he didn't seem to look back quick enough because right when he did he felt a rush of uncomfortableness and a very awkward feeling go through him. He stiffened up and gasped as he felt the body of his best friend walk straight through him. He stayed there stiff and breathless from shock from his best friend walking through him. Kai brought a hand up to his chest while he caught his breath. He was also making sure that he was still ok and not just something that was fading from existence. "Aww, I hate that feeling!" Kai shivered as the feeling started to go away. Kai looked back and saw Miwa way ahead. He turned and started to fly after him. At least to be next to him. Soon the two came to a cross road. Miwa paused at the curb pressing a button for a signal across the street that told him when it was ok to walk across. But Kai didn't see him stop and kept casually flying forward. Just as he got about half way across the road a huge bus comes from beside him. He turns his head and gasps as the bus comes gurling forwards. Temporarily forgetting he was a Spirit he thought he was going to get hit. But he was surprised when the huge bus didn't hit him. But had gone through him. Once again Kai stiffened up. His eyes went as wide as ever as he gasped and held his breath. He floated there stiffly for a couple of seconds before moving. "Oookkk maybe it's time for me to head back. Enough events have happened today." Kai awkwardly said to himself still wide eyed. He looked over at Miwa who stood there calmly waiting. Kai lightly sighed. "See you later, Miwa." Kai quietly said. He then looked up and closed his eyes. He inhaled and a white light, that only a SPirit can see, surrounded him and he soon found himself at the entrance of the Light Village.

"Kai! Hey, good to see you back!" Haji greeted as she flew up to him. Kai nodded, his eyes still slightly widened and his figure of his body still obviously stiff. "Geez. What happened to you? See something a little scaring out there?" Haji chuckled.

"Oh no. It ALL went perfect! Yeah I just love being walked through by my best friend and ran through by a bus!" Kai sarcastically stated. Haji couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright Mister SmartyPants." Haji playfully put her hands on her hips.

"Well sorry! Being ran through by a bus isn't exactly the best feeling!" Kai threw his hands up trying to get the point across.

"Haha I know. Anyways. What did you do out there?" Haji asked.

"I, uh… Went to find my best friend and found him with a bunch of my other friends and family… They were having my funeral. I didn't know they were. I just happened to show up right when they did." Kai shrugged awkwardly.

"Oh…" Haji said feeling bad for Kai. She knew that it was still bugging him. "Well. How about we go to the fields?" Haji suggested so they could both clear their heads and so they could both not think about it.

"Fine." Kai nodded sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Again with the short responses." Haji chuckled noticing Kai had gone back to his usual one word response. With this they both flew off to the fields and stayed there for a while. IT seemed to be a relaxing, quiet, gentle time for them both. Kai really enjoyed it. He was afraid when he died that he would never be able to feel this again, but he was wrong.

"Hey, you said earlier when we first met that in the Light Village, each SPirit gets a cottage. I haven't gotten one yet, is that just because or do I have to go and choose one?" Kai tilted his head confused.

"Well that was a random question." Haji chuckled raising an eyebrow at Kai, who shrugged. "Yes. Each Spirit gets a cottage. You haven't gotten yours yet because you are still warming up to being a Spirit. But if you want we can go ask the head guys if they can give you one. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. They are really nice and generous." Haji smiled. The two headed to the head guys of the Light Village and they gratefully gave Kai a cottage. Kai was excited to see what it was like. The rest of the day he in his cottage re-arranging and designing the inside. He had a dresser in his bedroom, a bed, and other stuff. He had changes of clothes, different activities to do, has the ability to change his cottage as he was customizing it here and there to fit him. _This isn't so bad. I guess being a Spirit is a good thing sometimes. I'm actually starting to enjoy being a Spirit._ Kai lightly started to smile. As he got done with his cottage he went over to the window and looked out to the sky. "Miwa." Kai breathed as he thought of his best friend. "I do mean what I said." Kai said knowing Miwa couldn't hear. Kai was already missing his best friend and all of his other friends. He then on that day, made a vow. _I promise, I'll be there for you guys. Even though you guys can't see me or hear me, I'll always be with you._ Kai thought staring out at the sky.


	3. 2 Years

**Hey ya'll! Here is chapter three! NOW the story begins! In case you haven't seen from the title of this chapter, this takes place two years after Kai's death. Have fun reading! :D Please, Read and Review!**

"Whoo hoo!" A girl Spirit yelled as she quickly flew through the air. "Come on is that the best you can do!" She calls back to her friend who was flying with her.

"Nope!" The boy laughs as he suddenly gets a great burst of speed and passes his friend.

"Hey! No fair, get back here!" She called out to him. The boy laughed and spun around, still going straight but it looked like he was flying upside down, his back towards the ground instead of it facing up. He points back at her as he continues to fly quickly.

"In your dreams, Haji!" He playfully smirks, then he flips back around. Haji soon gets a burst of speed herself and finally catches up to her friend.

"Haha! Caught up to you, Kai!" Haji laughed at her friend.

"Not for long." Kai smirked. As he finishes he flies forward quickly. But of course it didn't take Haji long to catch up. The two flew in and around objects. Laughing the two tagged each other and just plain flew around.

It has been two years since Kai had died and become a Spirit. Slowly he began to warm up to being a Spirit and in no time, he was out and about with his fellow Spirit companions. Mostly Haji. But he has also been keeping an eye on his living friends. He was always relieved to see that they were ok. He watched as they all grew up. Both mentally and physically. Everyone seemed to get taller. Especially Aichi. He seemed to hit a bit of a growth spirt. Well it's understandable considering he's seventeen now. Miwa is nineteen, and some of the others are too. Only Izaki, Misaki, and Naoki were eighteen. Kai would have been eighteen but since he died he was pretty much stuck as sixteen. And Kamui was fifteen.

Meanwhile with the gang, they all decided to get together. They all walked and met up at the park. They decided that they would all have a nice little picnic lunch. Since a lot of them were in school it was harder for them to meet up.

"Hey, guys! How you all doing!" Miwa greeted as he walked up to the group who were all sitting on the ground just chilling and talking.

"Miwa! Good to see you! Come on, and sit." Kourin offered as she gestured to the ground. Miwa smiled and walked over and sat down.

"How's college been for you so far?" Izaki asked in greeting.

"It's been pretty good. A lot of work but you know, that's life. And what about you?" Miwa answered and asked.

"Same. Ugh. The work we have to do is ridiculous." Izaki groaned as he fell on his back in the soft grass and just laid there.

"Haha, well what are you trying to Major?" Miwa chuckled a question.

"I'm trying to be a lawler but that probably won't happen. HA! Not with my knowledge!" Izaki joked. This made the group laugh.

"I'm trying to get into a good computer tech course. Kai and I were thinking of trying on doing the same college and course yet we didn't know in what, but you know. I guess that can't happen, now. So I chose to do Computer Tech. as my Major. Hopefully if I can't do that I can do the same thing you're trying to do. I think being a Lawler would be kind of fun." Miwa said. Speaking of Kai and talking about him in conversations wasn't as awkward as it used to be. It used to be they would say something there was an awkward silence and a saddened vibe overtook everyone. But since that was two years ago, they have gotten used to the fact that Kai was dead. It was no longer awkward and they were ok with talking about him. Whether it was funny memories, scary memories, awkward memories, or just plain memories in general.

"HA! You won't think it's fun when you start to get the work you have to do!" Izaki laughed. Once again the whole group laughed.

"Really? You and Kai were going to go to the same college and do the same course?" Aichi asked.

"Yeah. Haha that was an old thought we had back when we were kids." Miwa smiled.

"Wow. Well talk about planning ahead. Heh, that sure is a good friendship if I ever heard one." Morikawa nodded. They continued to talk and they laughed to the point where they cried at times. They talked about school, funny moments, college pranks, and other stuff that they found very funny. They pretty much spent the rest of the day talking and catching up.

Back with Kai and Haji, the two were still chasing each other around, laughing. The two had taken breaks in between but they pretty much chased each other the whole day. Kai whipped around trees. He was getting very skilled at flying around. Haji always enjoyed Kai's presence. He always seemed to cheer her up and make her laugh and smile. The two were now flying quickly side by side. They had fun together. Haji smiled at Kai as he had a look of amusement and a goofy smile. Haji couldn't help but laugh. As she took her eyes off of Kai she looked forward. Her eyes widened and she came to a sudden halt in her flying. She was about to warn Kai but he was going too fast.

"Kai look out for the-" Haji reached a hand out to warn him but he didn't hear it in time. He soon flew right flat into one of the head people of the Light Village. He let a surprised grunt as he suddenly plowed right into the guy taking all his breath away. Kai staggered, or faltered since they can only fly and not walk, backwards slightly. Haji winces as he flies right into him. "... Head Guard…" Haji finished with a sigh.

"S-Sorry about that!" Kai slightly stammered apologizing to the guy he had hit.

"Haha, no problem, Kai." He smiles as he pats Kai on the shoulder. The only people that can touch Spirits without going through them are other Spirits. And only the objects from the Light Village can be handled. "How has been being a Spirit for these past two years worked out for you?" He asked.

"PRetty well, actually." Kai crossed his arms in a restful fashion and smiled as he hovered in place.

"Well… that was a good wake up signal." Haji joked referring to Kai flying right into the Head Guard. Kai cheekily smiled as one would do after they had just placed a prank.

"Haha, well I'll let you two go on with your business. I've got to go. I'm meeting with someone in the Castle Grounds." The Head Guard smiled in amusement.

"Oh, you going to see a girl or something?" Kai smirked playfully. The Head Guard blushed, or however it would look for being a Spirit.

"N-No!... Maybe!..." The Head Guard blushed wildly. He sighed almost looking ashamed to admit it. "... Yes…" He admits.

"Haha! Thought so. It's alright. Don't have to be shy about it. Back when I was with the Living, I had a few crushes myself… But then it started to get annoying because the girls started just fangirling over me… I mean I don't care if they like me or have a crush on me, I just don't like it when they go complete fangirl on me... I don't know why." Kai flinched at the memory of a bunch of school girls constantly fangirling over him.

"Well you can't blame them. You are pretty hot and nice so I could understand that. Of course I'm not one to fangirl. I don't see the use for it, it's just a waste of time. I'm not one of those said 'over dramatic', 'has to have everything my way' type of gals. That's really just stupid." Haji commented not realizing what she had just said. SHe looked over at Kai and saw he had a surprised look on his face. Also a slightly confused expression. She tilted her head wondering what was so surprising. Then it finally struck her and she started to blush as her eyes widened. "Ah, haha, Y-you didn't hear me say that." SHe blushed.

"D-Did you just call me 'hot'?" Kai asked just for clarification. Haji blushed a little more.

"Mm… M-maybe… yeah." Haji sighed. Kai got the smallest hints of blush forming on his cheeks. There was a small moment of awkward silence. Kai found the silence very awkward. He couldn't take the silence much longer and had to change the subject.

"Hey, Haji, you want to go? I can show you my friends I hang out with. Or the ones I used to hang out with before I became a Spirit." Kai suggested.

"Sure." Haji went along with it. With this the two left the Head Guard at his business and flew off. "So what are they like?" Haji asked as the two flew off to see the gang.

"They're nice. I wish I could actually introduce them to you and you to them, but they aren't Spirit Sighters. My best friend, or he used to be before I died, is a really big sense of humor. SOmetimes he got annoying but most of the time he was just funny, he's encouraging, and he's very curious. His name's Taishi Miwa, but I just call him Miwa. Then there is Aichi, he used to be very shy but he's not now. He's a very determined guy, can be stubborn at times, but he's cool. Morikawa is awkward and obsessed with Grade 3's. It's annoying but at times he's actually smart." Kai started to explain his friends to Haji.

"Grade 3's? What are those?" Haji tilted her head in confusion.

"Hmm?" Kai looked at Haji confused himself. He forgot that she didn't play Vanguard and didn't know what it was. Then it finally hit him. "Oh. It's part of a card game we played. It's called Vanguard. It's easier to explain what it is if we are actually playing the game." Kai shrugged.

"Oh ok. Anyways." Haji understood. The two flew for a while, Kai explained the rest of his friends, and Haji listened in interest. It wasn't long until Kai found where the gang was.

"They are in there. See?" Kai said from the air as he pointed at the window of the 'famous' Card Capital. There she looked in and saw a group of older teens. She nodded. "Well, I'm going to go in and hang out in there." Kai says.

"Alright. Hey I'm going to fly off and check up on something, but I'll be back soon." Haji said. Kai nodded and went on his way. Kai flew forward. He stopped when he came to the door. He looked at the small group as they laughed and talked. Kai smiled. With this he flew threw the wall. He was now hovering in the inside of the shop. Smiling, he found a spot in the air to hover and watch. He looked up and saw a nice little empty space right above the front desk in the corner. Kai flew up there. He crossed his legs and sat hovered in the air.

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" Izaki asked looking at the group.

"I don't know. Oh yeah, where were you guys? I came here and expected to see you here." Misaki asked.

"We were at the park. We had a little picnic lunch. We tried to invite you, but Shin said you were busy." Shingo said.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I was kind of rearranging stuff in the house." Misaki explained.

"Nah, it's fine." Miwa waved it off. Kai smiled as he watched and listened to the group talk. He looked down below him as Misaki walked around doing stuff behind the counter. Then he watched Miwa and the others do stuff. There were two who were playing Vanguard.

"AWW COME ON!" Morikawa suddenly yelled. This caused even Kai to cover his ears in shock.

"What the heck, Morikawa!" Naoki glared in shock and annoyance.

"I lost!" Morikawa cried as he raged.

"No duh you lost… you barely have any sense. How on earth did you even get into a good college… or a college in general." Kamui blankly stared at Morikawa.

"What! Err, say that again!" Morikawa taunted Kamui balling a fist.

"You barely have any sense." Kamui flatly repeated.

"ARG! How dare you say that to me!" Morikawa crossed his arms ragefully, pouting.

"You asked." Kamui just stated.

"Oh, Who asked you!" Morikawa glared at Kamui.

"You did." Kamui bluntly stated. Morikawa growled at Kamui who just stared at him blankly.

Kai couldn't help but smile at this. IT was so amusing to see them goof off and occasionally fight over nothing serious. He found it highly hilarious, but he dare not laughed. _Haha! Oh you guys never cease to humor me!_ Kai chuckled in his mind. He watched as Morikawa kept trying to throw back and win the fight, and Kamui just kept saying simple comments that totally broke his point each time. Kai let an elbow on his one crossed leg and set his chin in that hand. His other arm rested on his other leg unconsciously drumming his fingers. _I wonder what they were doing at the said 'picnic' they talked about earlier. Hmm…_ Kai randomly thought. Kai floated there in interest.

Over the two years that Kai's been a Spirit, he has opened up more and has more emotion than he used to. Haji really brought out his inner 'spirit' so to speak, and he's acting like the fun guy he used to be when he and Miwa were in elementary. He smiles a lot more and finds a lot more things humorous than he used to. He stared amused at his Living friends.

"I don't care what you think! I know and so does everyone else in here knows that you just aren't smart!" Kamui started to get annoyed at Morikawa.

"I am so! I am the most smartest person in this store!" Morikawa gloated as he crossed his arms. Kamui's eye twitched as he got annoyed not only at Morikawa but also his incorrect use of grammar.

"See that's exactly what I'm talking about! You don't put MOST in a sentence explaining something when you already have an adjective with and ending ending in EST! IT's not right!" Kamui was beginning to go nuts.

"Um… since when was Kamui all grammar correct. Last I checked he was mistaking words for others. Like he would say bug when he tried to say book." Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"Er… I… shut up." Kamui blushed embarrassed.

"Well this is entertaining." Izaki commented as he walked over and sat next to Miwa as the fight between Morikawa and Kamui continued.

"They don't mean any harm by it. It's just a little playful fight." Miwa chuckled.

"Yeah, they don't exactly like each other, if that wasn't obvious enough already." Naoki joined them and sat down.

Kamui and Morikawa continued to spat at each other. Kamui was really annoyed and Morikawa was just confused and annoying. Kai just watched. His eyes following the two boys as they continued to yell at each other. After a while, Kamui had had enough. He just let out an irritated groan and he stomped over to a chair next to the group. Kamui just groaned as he plopped down into the chair. He leaned back his head and closed his eyes. Kai found this action funny. His smile cracked wider and he couldn't help but chuckled at it. The whole group chuckled as well at Kamui's action. Kamui's head suddenly lifted back up iwht a curiously raised eyebrow. He looked around confused. He heard everyone chuckle at him because of the end of the fight and his irritated ness, but he heard something different. The group suddenly had a change of voice in it. He looked around extremely confused because it was as if he heard another voice. His eyes strayed around the room. Finally his eyes fell on the front desk of the store. So far he had saw nothing. But something caught in the corner of his eye as he went to look back. Curious and cautiously he looked upwards towards the weird coloring that had caught his eye.

His eyes suddenly widen and he became very physically pale. He yelps in surprise as he begins to shake. Kai tilts his head very slightly, confused. He turned his head around and looked on both sides of him wondering what Kamui could be looking at. He gave shrugged lightly as he set his head back in his hand and went back to watching. He stared at Kamui still wondering what he could be looking at.

Kai began to wonder a lot what Kamui was looking at. He didn't see anything worth looking at when he looked around him. _Kamui, what could you possibly be looking at?_ Kai wondered. He started to go through objects in his head, that were around him, trying to figure it out. He looked away for a second and soon looked back. When he did he found Kamui still stuck in a stare. Kai very lightly, barely noticeable, stiffened. It was very awkward to him. Kamui was staring at nothing because Kai knew he wasn't a SPirit Sighter so he couldn't possibly be looking at him. As Kamui continued to stare in Kai's direction, Kai became more and more uncomfortable. He shifted very slightly in his position. When he did he saw Kamui's eyes widen more, if that was even possible. Kai took notice that Kamui's eyes widened. _Ok, what on Earth is this kid looking at!?_ Kai thought. After about another minute of thinking it suddenly struck him what Kamui was staring at.

Kai's eyes widened as realization hit him. He just then felt a rush of happiness. _Wait… Kamui is looking at me! Me! H-He's a Spirit Sighter!... YES! _Kai thought overjoyed. He smiled his normal goofy smile, that Kamui or any of the others have ever seen except probably Miwa, as he looked down at Kamui. Raising his one hand that was laying on his leg, he waved. Kamui seemed to shake in shock at the action. No one noticed Kamui wide fully staring and in shock. Finally Kourin saw Kamui's awestruck face. She raised an eyebrow.

"Um… Kamui are you alright?" Kourin asked with a tiny chuckle. His face was actually quite funny. Kamui looked like he was saying something but only a series of noises and jumbled words came out, not making any sense.

"Kamui. You are going to have to talk clearer if you want us to understand." Shingo stated pushing his glasses up.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-" Kamui tried to say and stuttered but could only get out one letter. K.

"K? K, what? Cat? Cabbage? Kite? Keys? Corps? Cart?... Key Lime Pie?" Naoki asked saying everything that came to his mind that started with the sound 'K'.

"K-K-K-" Kamui tries again but gets cut off by Miwa.

"Ok, just slow down and spit it out!" Miwa tries to get him to calm down. Kamui tries to take deep breaths and tries to calm himself. "Ok… now what were saying?" Miwa asked making sure Kamui was good to talk this time.

"K-K-K…. Kai!" Kamui suddenly screeched as he stares right at Kai. Everyone tilts their head in confusion. Miwa's eyes frowned curious of why he randomly said his deceased best friend's name.

"Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhh…. what about Kai?" Miwa asks suspiciously and curiously.

"I… It's…. he's… arg!... KAI!" Kamui stumbled and exclaimed, trying to tell them that Kai was right there. Kai watched amused as Kamui kept trying to find a way to tell them.

"What about him!?" Morikawa urged Kamui to get to the point of why he was jsut saying Kai's name.

"Kamui! Calm down and just tell us! What about Kai!" Miwa gripped Kamui's shoulders getting him to calm down, or at least tried to. Kamui seemed to get annoyed at them, not noticing it by him just staring forward.

"What about Kai!? Are you guys that blind!?" Kamui jumped out of his seat pushing Miwa off of him, wanting them all to see what he was seeing.

"Whoa calm down there, Kamui. It was just a question." Miwa said putting his hands up in surrender as Kamui pushed him away. Kai was watching very amused. THe more he watched the more intrigued he became.

"Kamui, what are you talking about?" Izaki asked trying not to get him mad.

"I'm talking about KAI! Who is RIGHT THERE!" Kamui exclaimed dramatically pointing behind him. Everyone looked at Kamui like he was crazy. No one looked because they all knew that Kai was dead. Well all of them except Misaki who wasn't told yet. Kai's smile widened and he tried to hold back laughter. His floating body shook slightly as he held it back. Just as Miwa was about to speak, Kai couldn't take it much longer. He just started to chuckle. Everyone's eyes widened at the frighteningly familiar chuckle.

"Please tell me that was just in my head." Miwa said his eyes wide and starting to freak out. Slowly and cautiously, hoping it was just an illusion, Miwa turned around. At first he saw nothing. Then he turned his head upward, then he saw it. Not 'it'. Him. Everyone else turns as well and was shocked to say the least. Kai smiled at them all. He uncrossed his legs and began to fly down to their level. He crossed his arms in his restful place.

"Haha. I was hoping and wondering when you guys would see me." Kai chuckled, trying to hold back all his excitement which he found very hard to do, as he flew down and greeted his wide eyed completely shocked Living friends.


	4. I Need Proof

**Hey People! So, what do you all think so far? Reviews really help me, so, Thanks! Read and Review! Have fun reading!**

As Kai spoke those words everyone's eyes widened. Except for maybe Kamui who was trying to prove a point, but was still extremely confused and freaked out. Miwa looked like he was hyperventilating. Kai raised an eyebrow and tilted his head looking at Miwa.

"You alright?" Kai asked not really sure what was wrong. Miwa tried to speak but it came out as muffled non-sense. Miwa slowly shook his head as he pointed to Kai.

"N-No… No, this… t-this is impossible…" Miwa said shocked as he stared at Kai wide eyed.

"Kai? Um… May I ask why you're, uh,... flying?" Misaki asked not quite understanding what was going on with turned himself around and looked at Misaki.

"Hmm?... Oh! Uh, well…" Kai began but he cut himself off as he began to think back. "Actually… I don't really know… I-I mean I DO know but it's really complicated and would take a while to explain." Kai tried to explain but only confused himself as he thought about it. Kai shrugged and turned back. He smiled but it soon faded as he raised an eyebrow at his certain blonde haired friend. "Um… Are you ok?" Kai asked as he saw Miwa who was pacing wide eyed and mumbling. Truthfully, he looked like he was going mad.

"Wh-What are you-!?… How!?…THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Miwa exclaimed quickly whipped around pointing a finger at Kai. Kai stared at the finger pointing at him. Usually if Miwa were to do that to him he would push his arm away. And Miwa knew that too. But Kai knew if he tried he would just end up going through him. So, Kai just stayed put. Miwa was even more shocked when Kai didn't attempt to push his arm away. Just to save time Miwa brought his own hand back and hung it by his side.

"Why is it impossible? It's just Kai who somehow figured out how to fly… and get a greyish tint on him?... Ok that's a little weird but still. How is it impossible?" Misaki asked curious. THen something struck her. She looked at Kai. "Oh yeah! I forgot, how was your vacation? Must have been pretty long and good if you were away on it for two years." Misaki smiled excited to see her friend after two years of being on 'vacation' which she didn't know was to the permanent hotel of dirt city. Kai looked at her in confusion, he was about to say something but Miwa beat him to it.

"Why is it impossible!? Oh i don't know! Maybe because He's GONE! He's not supposed to be here!" Miwa exclaimed freaking out.

"What do you mean 'he's gone' ? Yeah he WAS gone on vacation, but he's obviously back." Misaki crossed her arms still not understanding what was going on.

"Wait… vacation? I was never on any vacation." Kai frowned his eyebrows in confusion. Miwa seemed to get tense and nervous, he nervously laughed as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Misaki knew instantly that he was keeping something from her. "Hold on… You mean they didn't tell you?" Kai asked Misaki slowly as he looked back at the group. Misaki slowly shook her head.

"No, tell me what? And what do you mean you were never on any vacation? That's what they told me." Misaki asked pointing to the group.

"What I meant by he's gone is, uh…" Miwa began but found it awkward. "Well, he's… er…" Miwa bit his lip not able to think of a way to break it to Misaki, who he knew had a crush on Kai.

"Just spit it out. Not like it's going to offend anyone." Kai just stares at him waiting for him to speak.

"Fine… What I meant was, he's gone as in… as in dead." Miwa sighed relieved that he got that out of the way. He feared since the day Kai died what Misaki would think when he had to tell her. Expecting Misaki to get mad at Miwa, he was surprised when she started to chuckle.

"Really!? Wow that's actually kind of funny! That's a good one Miwa! But seriously, what did you actually mean by he's gone?" Misaki chuckled. Miwa just awkwardly looked away not sure how to convince her. Kai just takes his hand and facepalms. Misaki tilts her head. "What wrong?" Misaki asks curious.

"He wasn't joking…" Kai mumbles loud enough for Misaki to hear. Misaki looked over at Kai eyebrows frowning in confusion.

"Wh-what do you mean he wasn't joking? You're not dead. You're right here!" Misaki debated gesturing to him. But Kai shook his head.

"No… I'm not." Kai sighed. Misaki seemed to lose it at that point. SHe was so confused, and Kai saw that on her face. "Only my spirit is here. My actual body is buried." Kai said, only receiving a confused slightly creeped out face from Misaki. Everyone else just looked down and looked at each other sad as they all remembered back to that day. MIsaki turned to them looking for answers but only saw the sad looks and silence overtook them. She turned back to Kai now looking at him for answers. But Kai already knew she would ask him. He sighed. "It is true. Two years ago we were out for a day just to have fun and relax. It was pretty fun I have to admit. Then we started to head back here just to have fun and goof off. I don't know if you heard on the news or anything about the criminal who had been loose for a while. But while we were heading back, we were laughing talking and just suddenly that criminal just runs out of an alley all mad looking. Not angry mad, but mental mad. He had a gun and was shooting all over the place uncontrollably. Kamui was shot in the shoulder. We made sure he was ok, then we were about to head into another alley to hide. But I saw that the guy was going to shoot again, and I saw it was going to hit Miwa. So I was going to push him out of the way so he wouldn't get shot and ALL of us could run to safety. Buuuutttt that wasn't exactly what happened. When I pushed him out of the way, it was just in time that I pushed him too, I got shot myself. And well… if you can't see where this is going than I'll just sum it up. I died. So yeah… there you go there's the story. Now what's this deal with me being on vacation?" Kai explains but asks at the end. Misaki's mouth was gaped open in surprise. SOon her eyes filled with sudden anger.

"You didn't tell me about this!?" Misaki exclaimed and growled shooting Miwa a death glare. Miwa's eyes widened and he quickly hid behind Naoki.

"Ah, Uh, Yeah, well you see…" Miwa laughed nervously. "I was kind of traumatized to talk about it then because you came back sooner than we thought and none of us were quite over the shock yet so it kind of was really uncomfortable to talk about it so we had to make something up, Please don't kill me!" MIwa quickly said cowering behind the group in protection.  
>"Actually it's not that bad. It may be scary at first but you get used to it really soon." Kai shrugged.<p>

"Er! You be quiet! You're not supposed to be here! Let alone TALKING!" Miwa says points to Kai still behind Naoki. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Well jeez, Miwa. I wasn't trying to be offensive or anything. You guys haven't seem me for two years so how was I supposed to know you were going to see me now?" Kai asked.

"Because. You're. DEAD!" Miwa exclaims. Everyone else was slowly and slowly starting to get over their shock and finally be able to process what was going on. Morikawa's eyes lit up as he just realized Kai was there and was talking to them. Secretly he really missed the smart alec, too-cool, stuck up kid he used to know. IT may have annoyed him at times but he knew he meant the best for everyone.

"Kai! You're back!" Morikawa announced in a all too childish tone as he started to quickly come after Kai. Awkwardly as it was, Morikawa was going running over to hug, manly of course, his dead friend. As he ran forward, Kai's eyes widened as he approached, and he started to slightly panic.

"N-No Morikawa! Don't do it, or else-" Kai began waving his arms in front of him to signal Morikawa to stop but Morikawa didn't listen. Kai was cut short as he gasped slightly, frowning his eyebrows and closing his eyes, as Morikawa suddenly ran straight through him. Kai tensed as he felt the LIving body go through his Spirit body. Morikawa was going at a speed that couldn't be stopped. He ran forward and gasped as he couldn't stop himself, and that he just ran through Kai.

"Ahh!" Morikawa tried to stop himself but just ended up slamming into the edge of the front desk and suddenly was flipping over the counter, falling to the ground on the other side. Everyone gasped in both amusement and freaked out type of shock. Kai exhaled deeply through his nose as he slowly opened his eyes. They showed a slight hint of annoyance and a good amount of awkward. "H-How! What just happened!?" Morikawa exclaims as he stands up rubbing his head.

Kai didn't answer quite yet, because he himself was still trying to get over the shock of Morikawa running through him. He shook his head to get rid of the feeling.

"Oookkkk… let's not do that again…" Kai awkwardly said as he started to fly upwards. SOon he was hovering up by the ceiling. "I think I'll just stay up here." Kai concluded awkwardly as he crossed his arms casually but half pressing his arms tighter and more up against his body and his legs lifted a little higher than he usually has them when he's hovering.

"I think I'm going to need a little more proof that you're actually Kai. And your his… uh… soul, spirit thing, whatever you said earlier." Naoki crossed his arms giving Kai a look.

"Um… Ok?... Well what do you want to know?" Kai asked not really sure how to prove it. He thought that just him being there was proof enough.

"Name." Naoki simply says.

"What?" Kai tilts his head.

"Name. What is it." Naoki looks at Kai as if challenging him.

"Toshiki Kai… WHy are you asking this?" Kai asked still confused.

"Age." Naoki goes on ignoring his question. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Sixteen…" Kai sighs.

"Ha! See! I knew you weren't the real thing!" Naoki suddenly says as if he succeeded at something pointing to Kai.

"What are you talking about? I only answered two questions, and both of those are pretty self explanatory." Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You said you were sixteen! Our Kai is eighteen! And when has Our Kai ever said big words like 'self-explanatory' before!" Naoki smirks thinking he finally got him.

"Um… Kai did actually say that… A lot actually when we were kids." Miwa pointed out accidentally proving Kai was the real deal.

"And You're wrong. The Kai you know, which is me, is sixteen." Kai corrected.

"No! He's eighteen now!" Naoki narrowed his eyes.

"That is true… if I were still alive. I died when I was sixteen and now I'm eternally sixteen, because once you die, the age that you died at is what you'll be for… well eternity." Kai explained easily, shrugging.

"Er, uh, h-hobbie than!" Naoki asked knowing he had been stumped by the previous question.

"Well if that wasn't obvious already. Vanguard, duh. What else?" Kai chuckled at the question.

"House!" Noaki says.

"The apartment down the street a few blocks. Fourth floor. Third door to the left." Kai smoothly spit out the information.

"School!" Naoki balls his fists starting to get annoyed at Kai.

"Hitsue Highschool." Kai simply answers. Kai was beginning to find it very entertaining how Naoki kept flooding him with question and he kept answering them like it was common sense.

"Er… uh… um… B-Birthday!" Naoki hesitantly asked not sure what else to say.

"August 28. And I died August 3, to answer your next question." Kai said already answering his question.

"Wait! How did you know I was going to ask that!?" Naoki asked surprised.

"Eh. You're just predictable." Kai shrugged with a smirk.

"I am NOT!" Naoki glares.

"Mmm, yes you are." Kai snickered a laugh. Naoki looked as if he were going to blow up with anger. IT was very amusing to Kai. As he saw Naoki's face change to looking like he was about to go on a rampage, Kai couldn't help but start to laugh. Everyone's eyes widened at the laugh. NO one expected Kai, the mostly serious guy who never had emotion, to laugh. But with him laughing, sold it off to the others that he was the real one. All of their memories flooded back to the day that he died. The last time they ever heard that laugh.

"I told you guys he was there." Kamui crossed his arms proving his point. Kamui then thought of something, and Kai soon thought of something as well that was the same as Kamui but opposite. "Hey… Now that I think about it… I think I saw you before." Kamui thought looking up at Kai, who was still floating up by the ceiling.

"Yeah, I think you have too. I've seen you look over at me before over the past two years." Kai nodded also thinking back.

"... Where you that person that was at the tree in the distance watching the funeral?" Kamui asked remembering he saw someone at a tree in the distance. Kai seemed to perk up slightly.

"Yeah. That was me… Y-You mean you were able to see me then?" Kai asked trying piece two and two together.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? With relatives, or people that I know have died, somehow I still see them. I don't know why but I do." Kamui shrugged. Kai's eyes widen. _W-Wait… He always a Spirit Sighter!? Ok through the years that I've known Haji and the other Spirits They said they've never even heard of a Living who has been a Spirit Sighter nearly as long as Kamui here. But seriously!? I could have talked to him! _Kai thought in disbelief.

"Then… he's always been a Spirit Sighter… If he's always been one I wonder if any of the others are the same way." Kai mumbled to himself wondering.

"What's a Spirit Sighter?" Kourin asked looking up at Kai in wonder. THis caught Kai off guard for a second.  
>"What?" Kai asked obviously wondering how she knew about Spirit Sighters.<p>

"YOu just said something about Spirit Sighters. What's a Spirit Sighter?" Kourin repeated.

"Y-You heard that?" Kai's eyes widened a little embarrassed that Kourin had heard him talking to himself. Kourin raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "U-Um… Well…" Kai bit his lip not really sure how to explain what a SPirit SIghter what. He looked away trying to remember how Haji had explained it to him, but with everyone looking and staring at him, it was hard for him to concentrate. He kept glancing back awkwardly at the people below him who were just staring him down… Or maybe in Kai's case staring him up considering he is floating above them. Awkwardly, he looked back down at the group. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stand all the attention and the eyes staring all on him. "What! Why is everyone staring at me! Do I have something on my shirt or what!?" Kai exclaimed very uncomfortable, throwing his hands up in the air in exclamation.

Everyone was surprised. They never expected Kai to be uncomfortable with anything like that. Not even Miwa was aware of this. Over the past two years, Kai has changed a lot, even though he's dead. But because he was dead, he wasn't used to a bunch of people he knew staring at him continuously, therefore he became very uncomfortable with it. He used to not have a problem with it, but not now. As if saving him from any more awkward moments, his certain Spirit best friend suddenly comes through the wall and right up next to Kai, arms crossed. Kai looked over at Haji who was glaring at him. Not a completely mad glaring, but a playful, slightly confused, and joking glare. Kai gave a confused yet innocent smile.

"Um… Hi." Kai awkwardly greeted his friend that just randomly came up close to him, as he waved slightly. He opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off. Haji soon flat out slugged him right in the arm right next to his shoulder. "OW!" Kai yelped as he gripped his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and soon returned the glare. "What the heck, Haji!? I just said 'hi', is there something wrong with me greeting you!?" Kai exclaimed as he rubbed his now sore shoulder.

"When you said you were going to be here to watch your Living friends, I expected you just to stay outside and watch through the window! You never said you were going to actually come in here! I was out there for a long time just looking for you because I didn't see you there." Haji told him trying to sound serious but Kai could catch the amusement in her voice. Kai gave her a blank stare.

"Seriously… When I said I was going to go watch them, I meant I was going to come IN here… Right over there actually." Kai explained as he turned and pointed to the corner where he had originally been perched at. WHen he turned back around he saw all the shocked and confused faces of his Living Friends. He once again became uncomfortable. Haji for some reason didn't see them staring at them. "Um… Haji y-" Kai began but got cut off.

"You know, you should really give a better warning next time." Haji began to say.

"Yes, ok, but lo-" Kai once again tried to speak but got cut off.

"How was I supposed to know you actually came IN here?" Haji continued. She knew Kai was trying to speak but she found it fun to play around with him and interrupt him.

"Fine, but, just-" Kai tried again, not even giving an understandable response to the question.

"How does 'fine' answer my question?" Haji cocked her head. She was obviously amused as she kept interrupting him.

"Ok, that's great, just look a-" Kai started to get annoyed at the interruption. Everyone else watched quite amused themselves as Kai kept getting overpowered by a girl.

"You look annoyed. What, did someone put you in a mood or som-" Haji smirked as she teased Kai, but herself soon got cut off.

"DARN IT, HAJI! Listen to me! THey can hear you! They are Spirit SIghters!" Kai exclaimed finally getting what he was trying to say, across. That made Haji's eyes widen. Both in shock of Kai suddenly bursting like that and the fact that the people that were standing there below them could see and HEAR everything they had just said and done. Everyone below were also very surprised at Kai's sudden loudness.

"Kai… I'm going to ask this one more time… What is a Spirit SIghter!?" Kourin once again asked.

"It's, uh… I don't know how to explain it! Don't ask me!" Kai groaned as he kept getting asked questions.

"Who's this?" SHingo asked pointing to Haji. Haji looked at Shingo. When she did SHingo's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Wh-WHo is she?" Shingo mumbled. A goofy, obviously dreamy, look and smile crossed over SHingo's face. Miwa raised and eyebrow as he looked over at SHingo.

"Um… SHingo?..." Miwa tried to get his attention but SHingo was stuck in a stare towards Haji.

"Why is he staring at me like that?" Haji whispered to Kai. Kai lightly facepalmed.

"I have no idea." Kai sighed in his hand as he shook his head.

"Shingo… Hello?... Come on,dude…" Miwa tried to get his attention again but it wasn't working.  
>"Shingo, listen to me… Shingo!... GRANNY GLASSES!..." Naoki soon tried to get his attention waving his hand in front of Shingo's face. Naoki soon sighed. "Nope. Not getting him back to normal for a while…" Naoki shook his head knowing why SHingo was stuck in the goofy, dreamy stare. Shingo drooled as he stood there dreamily looking at Haji. "Greeeaaattt… My best friend is in love with a ghost." Naoki rolled his eyes.<p>

"We aren't ghosts!" Both Haji and Kai suddenly growl in unison. This startled Naoki.

"We are SPIRITS. Not ghosts." Haji narrowed her eyes as she flew down closer to the group. Kai soon followed behind her but watched instead of talked.

"Spirits, ghosts, what's the difference!?" Morikawa asked. Haji just blankly stared at him.

"Um… the fact that ghosts don't exist, might be one… Ghosts are just a name that the Living has given us. But just because they have that doesn't mean that's what we are! We aren't ghosts we are Spirits. The living form of the dead. Once someone dies, they become a Spirit, like me and Kai. Our souls never die and they become a physical form when our Living selves die." Haji crossed her arms.

"You aren't any physical form! I tried to touch Kai and ended up running straight through him! That's no physical form!" Morikawa glared, already not liking Haji.

"No, not physical to Living! If you didn't see already I was able to do THIS to Kai earlier! Only Spirits can touch Spirits, not Living." Haji, proving her point took her fist and once again, slugged Kai in the arm in the same spot as before. Kai's eyes widened and he gasped slightly as he gripped his arm once again.

"Seriously!? Again!?" Kai grunted as he rubbed his arm. Haji just smirked at him.

"Hmm… I still don't believe you." Morikawa huffed.

"Ooohhhh, if I could touch you I would punch you in the face so hard right now." Haji gave an irritated sigh balling her fists.

"Easy there, Haji." Kai warned her not to get too mad.

"Can someone please tell who the heck she is!?" Izaki exclaimed suddenly very impatient. Kai looked over at Izaki and sighed.

"Ok, fine…" Kai groaned, feeling too lazy to do anything, but knew he had to introduce them sooner or later. "Haji, this is Miwa, Naoki, Shingo, Aichi, Kourin, Misaki, Izaki, Morikawa, and Kamui. Guys this is Hijahmi, you can call her Haji. We are both Spirits who were once part of the Living but have died." Kai introduced her to the group.


	5. Seeing the New Kai

**HHHhhhiiiiiii… What do you guys think of Haji so far lol? Caring yet aggressive. Here's a question, who is your favorite character from this fanfic? Sorry, if it take a while to update my other stories… and this one. I'm really busy at times, and it's hard to do updates for my stories that have longer chapters. But I definitely will be updating them. ANyways, Please, Read and Review! :D Thanks!**

"Oh… Well nice to meet yo-" Izaki began as he looked at Haji but got cut off my Shingo.

"Hi Haji! Nice to meet you! I'm Shingo Komoi." Shingo stepped up excited, his eyes shining as he looked at the beautiful floating dead girl… It sounds weird but it's true. Izaki growled slightly in annoyance of Shingo. "So, how has life been going for you?" Shingo trying to play it cool with her as he put his hand out in greeting. Haji blankly stared at Shingo at the question. Her gaze slowly moved down to his hand.

"Ok… first of all, i'm dead. Life isn't exactly in my status so it can't be going for me in any way. And Second of all, you don't want to do that." Haji said pointing to his hand. Shingo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why not? What's the worst that can happen?" Shingo asked. Haji sighed.

"Fine… if you want to find out so badly… Come here." Haji gave a fake smile that Kai could tell was obviously from great annoyance. Kai chuckled as he got a suspicion of what she was going to do. Shingo, totally unaware it was all a trick, happily trotted up to Haji. Haji lightly folded her arms as Shingo stood there. She smiled at him, but Kai could see the hidden smirk. Shingo felt himself blush as he watched Haji lean forward. "You know, Shingo. You stay right there and I'll show you exactly what I meant." Haji said in a fake sweet voice. Shingo's eyes widened as he quickly nodded obeying her. Slowly she starts to bring her hand up to his face. The sight was as if she was going to gently cup her hand on his cheek. Shingo felt as if he were in dreamland. But just as Shingo thought he was going to feel her touch she stops. She just keeps her hand stationary right next to his face. Shingo tilts his head slightly confused by this action. He looks at the hand that is just staying there not moving. When he looks back, his face full of confusion, his eyes widen slightly at Haji's face. What he saw a full smirk spread on her face. With that, Haji did one little move and quickly swiped her hand through his head.

"Ahh! WHat the heck!" SHingo jumped back in surprise. Haji straightened herself back up and folded her arms.

"Asking a Spirit for a handshake, is practically asking to be ran through as if you were suddenly liquid." Haji smirked. Kai snorted a laugh.

"Um… you still never answered my question." Kourin reminded Kai. Kai looked at her and raised an eyebrow confused.

"What question?" Kai tilted his head not having a clue. Kourin narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"You know… my question… I kind of asked it at least two times, literally like three minutes ago…" Kourin said trying to strike his memory. Kai's eyebrows frowned as he had no idea what she was talking about.

"... Um… Yeah, no, I have no idea what you're talking about." Kai shook his head giving up on trying to remember her question. Kourin just facepalmed.

"Do you have short term memory loss or something!?" Kourin asked in disbelief and sight annoyance of Kai not remembering something she had JUST asked. Kai narrowed his eyes on himself and he crossed his arms.

"... Don't judge me…" Kai looked to the side away from the group.

"Yeah he does. But only sometimes. His mind doesn't quite work exactly like others so." Haji spoke with a tiny smirk but the rest a smile, as she took her fingers and suddenly flicked Kai's head in gesture to his mind. Kai narrowed his gaze at Haji suddenly as she flicked him. He grunted under his breath as he pushed her hand away, not harshly just enough to get her to move. Haji laughed.

"What is it with you and suddenly going all combat and physical on me? First you punch me in the arm twice. And now you flick me. What next? You going to punch me again?" Kai asked. Haji smirked and put her hand up, and Kai's eyes widened slightly. He quickly covered the spot on his arm, that she had punched earlier, with his hand. "No." Kai points to Haji, warning her not to punch him again. Haji only laughed knowing Kai wouldn't actually do anything to hurt her. SHe knew that he was only wanting her in his own self defence.

The group watched very amused. Kai was never really the one to care about what people said or did to him, but watching this, they could all see even if he was dead, that he changed. Haji smirked a smile and Kai gave her a glare. Not in a mean way but in a way that she knew it wasn't meant to be taken seriously. It was just a playful glare. Plus the fact that he kept getting punched in the arm by a GIRL was another thing that surprised him. And the fact that he didn't yell or lash out verbally on her.

"Ok… now will you PLEASE answer the question!" Kourin asked starting to get annoyed. Kai threw his hands up in the air, eyes wide.

"WHAT QUESTION!?" Kai exclaims with total confusion.

"UGH! And I thought you were hard to communicate with when you were alive! But this… This is ridiculous!" Kourin exclaimed to herself. Kai growled in frustration bringing his hands up and gripping his hair.

"Ok. Calm down you two." Haji motioned them to cool off and calm down. Kai sighed still frustrated but he looked up at Haji. Haji then looked at Kourin whose face was full of annoyance, which was looking at her. "Now. You. I don't think I caught your name yet, but whatever your name is, don't judge Kai. Even if he is dead he could still change. Now, just repeat your question, whatever that may be." Haji instructed Kourin.

"I asked him what a Spirit Sighter was… He said something about it earlier and I asked him what he meant but he never answered me…" Kourin growled under her breath. Haji's eyes widened ever so slightly. She then chuckled. "What?" Kourin half snapped.

"Y-You just asked what a Spirit Sighter was!? That's it!? Wow! And you're making a big deal about it! HA!" Haji laughed at the situation.

"Well, if you think it's so funny, then you tell me what it is." Kourin narrowed her eyes at Haji. Kai snickered.

"You just asked the one who has been a Spirit longer than me to tell you what a SPirit SIghter what… You do realize she knows a lot more about this than I do right?" Kai chuckled pointing to Haji.

"Haha yep. Anyways a Spirit Sighter is someone who is still with the Living that is able to see a Spirit. Not every Living has the ability to be a Spirit Sighter. Being a SPirit Sighter is a gift… most of the time. Anyways any Living who is able to see a SPirit and talk to a SPirit is considered as a Spirit Sighter. In this case all of you… or I think all of you, are Spirit Sighters, cause you can see us. There is a lot more I could say but that would take up too much time. Probably by the time I'm done explaining everything it would probably be midnight, and you would all be dead tired… Ok maybe not DEAD tired because then in that case you would be a SPirit." Haji explained.

"OOooohhhh… Ok, that makes sense… kind of... " Kourin put a hand on her chin as she thought and processed the information.

"So… Haji… Just exactly how old are you?" Aichi shyly asked.

"Technically if you are going by my Living years, sixteen. But if you are going my SPirit years that have been added on… well… that's kind of information you probably DON'T want to hear." Haji said awkwardly trying to avoid answering how old she technically was. Kai didn't even know how old she really was. It wasn't like it was a major secret, it's just that it was awkward to say.

"I'm actually wondering that myself." Kai folded his arms in place as he talked.

"Ah, yeah… I MIGHT tell you later on, just not right now." Haji pointed a finger at Kai giving him a look that said she didn't want to tell at the moment. The group began to get used to the idea of them now being able to see their dead friend. And his friend. The more they stayed there the more the group began to conversate with them. Kai was having fun just being there and now since he was able to talk to them as well was even better.

Kai smiled as he floated in place as he listened and conversed with his friends. _This is so cool! I haven't been able to talk to them in two years! Now I can! I'm glad I can talk to them again._ Kai watched and listened amused by his friends. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted. His smile faded as he suddenly felt pressure in his head. He closed his eyes to try and stop the pressure from building up. It didn't work. Bringing a hand up to his head, he rubbed his eyes to see if that would help. Haji looked over and noticed the change.

"Hey, Kai. YOu alright?" Haji asked slightly concerned for her friend. Kai nodded.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine… I-I'll be right back... just give me a second." Kai said as he began to fly. He soon went through the wall and to the outside.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that…" Miwa commented on Kai flying through the wall.

Kai soon emerged on the other side of the wall. He soon had both of his hands on each side of his head trying to get rid of the pressure. _Ugh. What's wrong? Why is there this sudden feeling in my head?_ Kai asked himself very confused. It took a good five minutes before the pressure went away. Kai sighed as he felt it go away.

Meanwhile on the inside of the shop, Haji kept wondering what was going on with Kai. It might just be something that isn't serious at all. Haji shook her head forcing herself to belive he was alright.

"So… what do you do for fun here?" Haji asked in wonder as she looked around the room.

The gang all got smiles and smirks on their faces as they exchanged looks.

"We Cardfight." Naoki answers quite proudly.

"Um… Card what now?" Haji blinked in confusion. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Cardfight… you've never heard of it?" Izaki's eyebrows frowned curious and in wonder why she had no idea what Cardfighting what.

Haji just shook her head not taking her confused eyes off the group.

"How could you have not heard of Cardfighting!? That is a crime!" Morikawa gasped.

Haji got an irritated look on her face. _WHy does this guy already seem REALLY annoying? Plus, how on earth am I supposed to know what Cardfighting is!? What do they do, have some weird combat with cards or something!?_ Haji continued to rage in her mind. Miwa sighed at Morikawa response.

"Morikawa, not knowing what Cardfighting isn't a crime. I don't know why she wouldn't know what Cardfighting is but I'm sure she has a good reasoning." Miwa gestured with his free hand while his other hand was busy holding his head in his chin on the table.

"Yeah. I don't know what all this modern stuff you guys use is. Therefore I don't know what your 'Cardfighting' is." Haji explained putting emphasis on Cardfighting, not realizing she almost gave away her age. Everyone exchanged looks of confusion.

"Um… Cardfighting was invented about twelve years before we were all born…" Misaki raised an eyebrow, suddenly very curious of how old this floating dead girl actually was.

"H-How old are you exactly?" Aichi shyly asked. Haji's eyes widened as she suddenly realized what she had said. She laughed nervously as she almost gave her age. Or what her age is with her Living years and her Spirit years combined was.

"Um…. well…" Haji bit her lip not knowing how to answer the question. They all just looked at her waiting for an answer. "Well… old enough, how about I just put it that way." Haji awkwardly answered avoiding giving them a real answer. Kourin just gave her a blank stare which made her uneasy. _UGH the curiosity of these people! Well I can see where Kai picked up some of his curiosity and randomness… Unless that's just in his blood._ Haji wondered. "Hey, was Kai ever curious and or very random around you guys when he was a Living?" She tilted her head in both curiosity and trying to dismiss further questions from the previous subject.

Miwa look to the side and down thinking back. He retraced back his years with Kai to find the answer.

"Mmm… Well, he was way back when we were kids, but not after he moved away and then back. But even when we were kids he wasn't really that curious of a kid. Unless he was and just kept it to himself. He was actually very quiet when we were kids." Miwa stated as he thought back. Haji nearly choked and burst out laughing. She snorted a small laugh as she quickly brought her hand up laughing into it. Miwa's eyebrows frowned. "What?" Miwa asked.

"K-Kai was quiet!? HA! Wow I guess a lot of things HAVE changed in the course of a few years!" Haji laughed.

"He isn't quite?" Shingo asked pushing up his glasses.

"Nope! Seriously sometimes I think that kid's a talking machine, generator." Haji laughed as she shook her head.

"That's strange. Usually he's always quiet and won't even say a single word when someone asks him a question or tries to talk to him. He usually just answers with 'hmm's and 'hmp's and 'yeah's and other little noises. Really I can't recall a time where he's talked more than a few phrases… Unless he's Cardfighting. Then he talks but that's probably because he has to in order to call, guard, and attack with units." Izaki wondered forgetting temporarily that Haji had no idea what he was talking about when he talked about cardfighting.

"Really? Well, just ask me and the other Spirits and they'll all say the same thing, that Kai sometimes never STOPS talking. He's very… active a lot of the time. He's very curious in pretty much… well… everything. And he's always talking about very random subjects. Seriously, he would be talking about one thing like… I don't know, food. He'll be talking about food and then all of a sudden he'll be talking about cats. I don't know what goes on in that boy's head but whatever it is, it's very random and goofy." Haji chuckles.

"Kai? Random and goofy? Thhaaaaat doesn't sound like Kai." Miwa gave her a weird look from the description of Kai. "Sure he was a little weird when we were kids but he wasn't always talking. Maybe he'll comment every once and a while about something that seems very random and possibly goofy, depending on what he's commenting on, and I guess he..." Miwa begins but soon realized he again accidentally proved someone else's point. "... He wasn't random all the time. Just a little. He was very secretive and kind of enclosed when we were kids. I mean if he had something bugging him or if I saw something was bugging him he would tell me what was going on. But other than that he wasn't much of a talker. He was just the one who stayed in the back of the crowd and didn't interact with everyone… Well… I guess I can understand why he would." Miwa began to remember the things him and Kai did and went through when they were kids.

"What do you mean?" Haji asked tilting her head.

"Oh, back when we were kids, Kai wasn't exactly on peoples… uh, good side, I guess you could say. We don't know why, he didn't do anything to annoy anyone. I guess it was because he was more on the smaller side than the other kids our age. Older kids and some our age always picked on him and occasionally beat up on him like he was their own personal punching bag. But after a few years he said he was used to it, and that he didn't really mind it anymore… He was strange, yet still had a forgiving heart, even if he didn't verbally admit it. I sometimes still wonder even to today about how he was so easily forgiving and understanding." Miwa tells them.

"Oh… yeah, he told me about that when he was a kid that he was kind of the person that everyone picked on." Haji remembered that Kai had told her about it back about a year and a half ago. "So, you mind explaining this whole Cardfighting deal to me?" Haji said wanting changing the subject.

"Um, sure… Well… Hmm, I'm not sure how to explain this. ANy ideas?" Miwa asked as he looked at the group.

"Well, it's Cardfighting… that means you fight… with cards... I thought that would be pretty simple to understand." Aichi awkwardly answered.

"No duh! I meant how and what do you do!" Haji rolled her eyes.

"Do what?" A voice asked suddenly right behind Haji. She yelped in surprised as she quickly spun around. She was shocked yet relieved to see that it was Kai who had been behind her. "Hi." Kai gave a cheesy yet innocent smile that could cheer anyone up.

"Ugh! Darn it Kai! You scared me half to death!" Haji exclaimed in surprised.

"I thought you were already dead?" Kai jokes. For once Haji was caught in her own game. Usually it was her telling Kai that type of stuff but she had been off topic about so many things and she subconsciously said that in surprise. Every SPirit does it, because since they were Spirits it was like they were still a Living but they definitely weren't. Maybe it was just the fact that she was actually communicating with the Living so suddenly. Haji blushed slightly.

"Mmm, Shut up…" Haji muttered. Kai laughed knowing that he had finally caught Haji. The comment didn't seem to bother him, much to everyones surprise.

"Now you going to answer me, about doing what?" Kai asked again.

"About this so called 'Cardfighting' thing." Haji put air quotes around Cardfighting.

"Cardfighting? How do you know about Cardfighting?" Kai chuckled.

"I asked them what they did for fun around here and they said Cardfighting, but I have no idea what the heck that is." Haji explained.

"You don't know what Cardfighting is? Hmm… Ok, I guess I can tell you on the way back." Kai shrugged not thinking much of it.

"What? On the way back? What are you talking about?" Haji asked suddenly very confused.

Kai looked at her confused half expecting her to already know what he was talking about.

"You didn't get the message? The Head Guards said that they want all Spirits back in the Light Village. I asked them why we had to be back and he said it was a surprise, but he said if I ask you you would know and said it was ok if you told me. Anyways, they said they want us back." Kai explained folding his arms. Haji brought a hand to her chin thinking for a moment. Then it suddenly struck her.

"Oh goodness! I totally forgot that was today! UGH! Come one we have to go!" Haji rushed her words in realization.

"Isn't that what I just told you!" Kai threw his hands up. He had said that and Haji just turned it into her own statement.

"Wait, you have to go?" Misaki asked saddened.

Kai looked down at the group. THey all looked at him, and he could tell that they didn't want him to leave. He got a look in his eyes that showed he didn't want to leave them either.

"Y-Yeah… I'm sorry I have to go. But I promise I'll be back." Kai tried to reassure them.

"Y-You can't stay?" Miwa asked obviously sad that he was going to be left by his best friend again.

Kai was too taken back for words. _H-He isn't mad at me?... He was yelling at me before… I… I thought he was angry that I was here, but now he doesn't want me to go?_ Kai thought.

"No… Sorry… But I WILL be back later. I-I mean… only if you want me to." Kai half shyly said scared of the thought that they might say they don't want him back.

"Of course we want you back, Kai…" Kourin said.

"... We've wanted you back the day you died…" Miwa added on quite quietly, with sadness in his voice. No one saw it but Kai felt his eyes start to glaze over with wetness.

"... I'll be back when I can. But I have to leave for now… I… I'll see you guys later." Kai said not really sure what to say. He was happy yet sad. Two completely different emotions but somehow made sense that they would go together. WIth one last look of his friends, Kai turned around and flew through the wall and to the other side where he met Haji. Her face was full of partial pity and concern for him. She flew over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You going to be alright?" Haji asked gently. Kai nodded.

"Yeah…" Kai sighed. "... It's just hard to finally talk to them again… a-and then have to leave…" Kai confessed.

"I understand. I felt that way when I saw my friends. They were Spirit SIghters but they all freaked out when they saw me. Only my best friend was able to comprehend it and was willing to talk to me. I still visit her sometimes but, she's really sick right now. I've heard doctors talking and they said that she might… well… become a Spirit as well, if you catch what I mean. But she's always been kind of sick… and since she's forty-seven now… She hasn't exactly been getting any stronger. That's where I went before I came in." Haji told Kai. Kai listened and knew just from that she knew what he felt, again. Kai nodded not really sure what to say. ON that the two flew off. The flight was silent in the beginning but Haji decided to talk. "So… how did the Head Guards talk to you? Did they come there or what?" Haji asked.

"Um… Well… It's hard to explain. I somehow got a feeling and then started hearing their voices in my head… So I was kind of telepathically speaking to them I guess." Kai shrugged carelessly.

"Is that why you went outside?" Haji wondered if that was what was going on.

"No. I wasn't feeling quite right and had to leave. THEN outside after that weird feeling went away another weird feeling took place and it was the Head Guards." Kai explained.

"Really?... That's never happened with me. They usually just come to me if they need to talk. Hmm… Eh, whatever. The Head Guards just keep getting stranger and stranger." Haji chuckled.

"Haha yeah, tell me about it." Kai agreed with a laugh.

"Hey, can you tell me about this Cardfighting thing? Your friends seem to be pretty attached to it." Haji asked. Kai looked over at her slightly shocked that she was still thinking about that.

"Oh, um, sure… Well, Cardfighting is… Er,... this is harder to explain than I thought…" Kai bit his lip not sure how to explain it. "Well, you know that game I told you about earlier? Vanguard?" Kai asked. Haji nodded in response.

"Yeah, and about that guy who's obsessed with Grade 3's." Haji nodded.

"Haha, Morikawa, yeah. Well, Vanguard is a cardgame. Cardfighting. WHat you do is you have a deck and you can battle your friends, enemies, or just strangers. It's actually quite fun. I know it doesn't sound too great because it's just a card game, but once you start playing you can't really stop." Kai explains briefly what Vanguard was. Soon he chuckles at the memories of his LIving years playing Vanguard.

Haji chuckled at Kai's self-amusement. She then began to think about what he had said. _Vanguard, huh? Hmm… I wonder how you play?_ Haji began to think.

"How do you play Vanguard?" Haji asked. That brought Kai's attention back. He stopped flying suddenly slightly taken back by the question. Starting to think in his mind, he wondered how he would show her. Haji stopped herself and turned around and faced Kai. "What?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing. I was just thinking… I-Is it possible to have something that you had back when you were part of the LIving?" Kai asked. Haji thought it was a completely random question, but for once his questions were finally relating to the same subject.

"What? Nnnnoooo… I don't think so… You know you get on the most random bunny trails." Haji said practically hinting to him he got off subject, but really he was still on the same topic.

"Huh? What? What are you talking about? That was a completely relevant question." Kai raised an eyebrow confused. "I needed to know because I had a Vanguard deck when I with the Living but since I died and became a Spirit I didn't know if we were able to have stuff that we used to have back when we were living." Kai said.

"Oh… Oops, sorry then… Um, no i don't think you can." Haji shook her head.

"Oh, ok. Just wondering because I could show you how to play if we could just get our hands on two decks." Kai smiled.

"YOu were really attached to that weren't you?" Haji chuckled. Kai laughed and nodded. But soon something came to his mind and he frowned.

"Yes… but there was a point in time where I let it control me… It was something called Link Joker, and it's… and it's kind of my fault that Link Joker was released out into the world… I let it take control of me and I started to pass Link Joker off to other people causing it to spread like a contagious disease. But thankfully my friend Aichi, the blue-haired guy, and the others set out and started defeating Link Joker and Aichi soon went up to me and ended up defeating me which defeated Link Joker and well… he just practically saved the world. But Vanguard can also be very fun. I've had my share of wins and loses. Each time, i've enjoyed every moment of it." Kai laughed at the last part. Haji seemed to pale just a bit.

"L-Link Joker? That doesn't sound too good… Oh is that what happened a few years ago when a lot of the Living started going crazy and possessed?" Haji realizing the explanation of what she saw years ago. Kai gave a slightly irritated sigh to himself and at himself.

"Yeah… That's what it was…" Kai silently started to scold himself for his stupid mistake. "Anyways…" Kai said just to get rid of the awkward moment. With this the two flew off and soon found themselves by the gate to the Light Village. The two gladly flew on in. They were greeted by their SPirit friends. The rest of the time Kai couldn't stop thinking of how great of an experience it was to find out that his friends of the LIving were all Spirit Sighters.


	6. Accepting It At Last

**Hi everyone! HHHHHeeeeerrrreeee's chapter six! Now what's your opinion on Haji? :3 What about Kai? Just to let you guys know, I am having a very fun time writing this. And your support is really helping me. :) Anyways, Here you go! Enjoy! Read and Review, please!**

Kai and Haji sat at a table and laughed with the other Spirits. The party the Spirits have a few times each year was coming to an end. Everyone was having a good time. They all talked, laughed, and had fun. Kai was very amused as he looked around. He remembered the first party he attended as a Spirit. It was very eventful and confusing for him.

Kai told some of his fellow Spirits about his encounter with his friends he used to hang out with. They were all happy for Kai. Yet a bunch of them were very interested by the certain young kid who had apparently been able to see Spirits for many many years. Kai smiled as he talked with his fellow Spirits.

After a while of talking with his friends, he starts to get tired and he found it very hard to stay awake. Haji laughed at some of the other Spirits' stories. And Kai would have been laughing too… if he wasn't asleep. Haji noticed that the used to be very talkative, curious, goofy boy sitting next to her had gone silent. She knew better than to think he was dead, because that already happened, and it can't happen again, but if they were with the Living, then she might get a little worried about that. She turned her head to the side. After seeing what she saw, she couldn't help but crack a grin.

There awkwardly leaning over the table, Kai had one arm gently placed on the table and the other was propped on the elbow and his head laid in that hand. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were closed. His breathing was slow yet steady. No one else could hear it but, since Haji was sitting close enough to Kai, she could he the very soft sound of snores…. Well they were more like heavy breaths rather than snores. Haji waved to the Spirits across the table and got their attention. When they looked at her she pointed to Kai. Seeing that, many of the Spirits couldn't help but laugh. Seeing the active talkative boy suddenly quiet and sleeping almost seemed very rare to them. With this, Haji chuckled and lightly nudged him with her hand.

Haji knew he was probably very tired with the events going on. Kai slowly opened his eyes and he yawned from being woken up. HIs eyes were tired and clearly worn out.

One of the other Spirits chuckled. "Why don't you go home, Toshiki. You look like you had enough for one day." He said with a smile. Kai looked at him with uncomprehending eyes, but he soon and eventually got it. He nodded as he yawned again.

"I actually better be heading back myself." Haji said as she stood up. She looked over at Kai saw him start to drift off again. Seeing this, she lightly hit him with her hand to get him to wake up again. "Come on you. Go home before you make this table your new bed." Haji joked the sleepy boy. Kai groaned slightly as he stood.

The two left after that, and both started to head back to their little cottage homes.

Haji looked over at Kai as they walked back. "So… You want to fly back or walk? Either is fine with me." Haji said.

Kai rubbed his eyes. "I don't get why we can walk here, but we can't on the Living homeland."

"Haha, well we can't touch anything that belongs to the Living. Which that includes their homeland. But we can touch stuff that belongs to us Spirits, which is the Light Village and the Castle Grounds. Maybe later I'll show you some other places Spirits can go, but obviously not tonight. Anyways, thats why we can walk here and not there. But we can also fly if we want to." Haji explained.

Kai shrugged. "Eh… My cottage is right here anyways, so no use in flying now… I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Kai just says as they reach his cottage.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Kai. Make sure you at least make it to your bed before falling asleep again. Don't want you literally FALLING asleep." Haji chuckled. Kai lightly chuckled as well. He nodded and soon disappeared into his cottage.

That night, Miwa kept waking up in the middle of the night. He would wake up wide eyed and confused.

Once again he woke up like that, for the sixth time. We was beginning to expect it and it didn't come as much of a surprise anymore. He sighed as he leaned forward and put his elbows on his legs and he set his head in his hands, every once and awhile running his hand through his hair. Millions of thoughts were running through his head. So many he could barely even sleep anymore.

Now every time that night that he woke up, it had been to a replay of the past. Every time he would wake up to the last few moments with his best friend and a little after. With him pleading for Kai not to die and telling him to wake up. To Miwa, that day was a haunting part of his past that would never leave. Kai had been the closest friend he had ever had, and then he's dead.

Miwa looked around his room. His eyes soon landed on something he knew he was going to eventually look at. There across the room was a box. He sat there staring at it but soon gets up. Walking over he flicks on his lamp on his desk and makes his way back. As he gets over there he bends down and sits on the ground, back up against the wall. He slides the box next to him and takes off the top. When he takes it off he can see what's inside. He sat peering into the box. He hadn't expected what he had been looking for to be right on the top of what was in the box. Slowly he brings his hand forward. He reaches into the box and pulls it out. A cloth was gently wrapped around it. Miwa takes a hold of the cloth and slowly unfolds it.p

It was a picture frame. It was a very nice picture frame that suited the personality of his best friend very well. Miwa slumped on the ground as he stared at the picture that laid within the frame. The picture was of him. Him and Kai. They both were in the park and Kai was trying to jump and hang on Miwa's back, while Miwa braced himself yet tried to reach back to his best friend on his back. IT was when Kai nine years old and Miwa just turned ten.

Miwa gave a saddened chuckle at the picture. It was an old memory. "Kai…" He said as he looked at the picture, specifically towards Kai. He laid the picture in his lap and stared forward. He laid his head back against the wall. "That couldn't have been a dream." Miwa shook his head with a sigh. "I know I saw Kai yesterday…" But his eyes frowned. "But it's impossible! He's dead!... I saw him die…." Miwa tried to figure it out.

With this, he remembered his last living moment with Kai. Kai laid on the ground just about to leave into non-existence. His weak hand wrapped around Miwa's wrist. He said sorry with his last remaining strength, and then drew his last breath. As he died, his hand became limp and fell.

Miwa stared at his wrist. The same one that Kai had held him back with. As he remembered the moment, it was like he could feel the weak gripping hand around his wrist once again. This was a normal feeling for Miwa now. Whenever he would think of that last moment with Kai, he would get that small feeling in his wrist. Sighing he picked the picture back up.

_/flashback/_

_Miwa sat in his room. Knees to his chest and his eyes red from crying. He wore a black tux, white dress shirt, and a black tie. He had just come back from his best friends funeral. He had told himself that he felt like Kai was still there, yet he knew in his heart he was dead. But the more he had that feeling, the more he began to think, and the more he began to doubt that statement was actually true. He said that it was probably just the want to not believe that he was actually gone. _

_Soon, Miwa heard a knocking on his bedroom door. "Taishi. Someone is here to see you. Can she come in?" His mother asked through the door. Miwa looked up and wiped his eyes. _

_He expected it would be Kourin or someone. "Sure…" Miwa choked out with his hoarse voice. The door opened and a woman stepped in. He was surprised to see it wasn't anyone he would have expected. _

_She walked over and sat down next to Miwa. "Hey, Taishi. In case you didn't know, I'm Toshiki's Aunt." SHe introduced herself. She held a wrapped object in her lap. Reaching to her lap, she picked up the wrapped object. "Look… I know you were Toshiki's best friend. He was very fond of you actually." She began. "Often, he would come home and tell us about your goofiness and your funny jokes. Heh, many of time he would try to reenact the situation to explain to us, if he couldn't find the words. It was one of the only times he would actually open up and talk." She gave a chuckle. _

"_R-Really?" Miwa wiped his eyes once again. He was surprised to hear that. Just hearing that made him realize that he was actually a friend to Kai and not just a nuisance. Kai's aunt chuckled and nodded. She sat there and her and MIwa just looked at each other. _

"_Taishi… We are going to miss Toshiki very much, and I know you will too." She began trying to find the right words. "And I want to give you something." She said as her hands began to lift the wrapped object. She handed it to Miwa and he took it in curiosity. Miwa began to unwrap the object. And when it was fully unwrapped he was surprised and felt like his heart had stopped just for a moment. He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. "Kai was very fond of this. When he was younger, a bunch of times, I would catch him sometimes talking to this picture. Pretending it was you that was there. Up to the day he died, he had this picture right beside his bed, along with some other stuff... I want you to take it. I think he would want you to have it." She said as she gestured to the picture. Miwa was speechless. He couldn't hold it back any longer and he began to cry again. Half in remembrance of Kai and half happiness that he had something that would have been from Kai. He suddenly held the picture to his chest and wrapped his arms around it. Kai's aunt smiled and scooted closer to him._

"_Th-Thank you." Miwa said to his best friend's Aunt. _

_/flashback end/_

Miwa found himself with small tear trails down his cheeks. "Two years…" Miwa sighed. "It's been two years since you died… And then… And then suddenly you're here?... I… I didn't mean to be rude to you if I did, when I saw you. I was just shocked to see you. I didn't know what was going on. I knew you were dead. Heck, I was right there when you died. So, just suddenly seeing you like that… I don't get it. I know you're dead, but why am I seeing you? I know you told us we are supposedly Spirit Sighters, but still…" Miwa began to try and figure it out. He sat there and stared at the picture. Before he could think anything else, he heard a light knock on his door. He looked up towards the door. "It's open…" He sighed as he looked back down. The door slowly opened. A young girl of the age of fifteen entered the room.

As she walked in she saw Miwa sitting against the wall holding something and looking at it. She could clearly see he had been crying. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. As she sat down, she silently looked over her older brother's shoulder to see what he was holding. When she saw the picture she sighed.

"Thinking of him again, huh?" She gently asked only receiving a nod from Miwa. "What made you get up this early?" She asked concerned.

"I… I had the nightmare again… It just kept coming. Every time I would try to go to sleep that experience would replay over and over." MIwa explained as he continued to look at the picture.

"Look I know you miss him. And I understand that, but you have to be strong and face the difficulties of life. And I'll be there for you through it too." She tried to reassure him. Miwa sighed a light chuckle.

"Heh, I'm supposed to be telling you those type of things. I am the older one after all… But it looks like you are playing that role a little better than I am right now." Miwa gave a small smile. Miwa sighed. He made a move to stand up. As he did, his little sister followed. He walked over to his bed stand. Standing there he stared at the picture in his hand. Slowly, but eventually he got to the point where he set up the picture behind his alarm clock. HE started to get a feeling. A different yet familiar feeling. _I'm feeling it again… That feeling I got when I left the funeral. The feeling that he is still here with us yet he's go- _Miwa's eyes suddenly widened. _That's it! Now I know why I had that feeling! He WAS there! HE was actually there with me at that time!... I've had that feeling a lot since he died. _The more Miwa thought about it, the more it began to make sense. Every time he had that feeling, was when Kai's Spirit was actually with him. He wasn't just having a random feeling. He was actually feeling the presence of Kai's Spirit.

Miwa suddenly heard a chuckle beside him,and he turned towards the sounds with curious eyes. "What are you smiling about?" His sister asked with a chuckle.

"Huh?" Miwa blinked in confusion.

"You were smiling. What about?" She asked with a smile also starting to form.

Miwa gave a smile towards her and then looked back at the picture. "Kai." He answered. "He may be dead, but I can still hear and feel his presence." He added as he smiled at the picture, happy that he can still communicate with his best friend. But what his sister said next surprised him.

"Heh, yeah. I know." She chuckled. Miwa looked at her confused and surprised. She saw the look on his face and smiled. "I'm a Spirit Sighter as well. I know." She gave a look of understanding and happiness. Miwa's eyes widened.

"W-Wait! Since when have you been a Spirit Sighter!?" Miwa asked in total shock.

"You know when I was younger, I always talked about and talked to my 'imaginary friend'? Well that friend wasn't imaginary. It was really a Spirit." She said. MIwa thought a moment and soon facepalmed. IT all made sense now. Miwa's sister chuckled. She looked at the time on her brother's alarm clock. _2:49… Well, we better try to get to bed. _She thought. "Well, we should go to bed. Alright? I'll see you later this morning." She said. Miwa nodded and said his goodnight. She turned and walked out of her brother's room and headed to her own. As she headed back a voice echoed in her head. It was the voice of her 'imaginary friend'. She smiled at the voice. _Thank you for telling me to go to him. Now I see why you wanted me to go over there and comfort him. _She thought thanking her friend.

With this the two siblings went to bed. The next morning, Miwa and the gang once again met at Card Capital. But when they got there, they all were a bit edgy. None of them were really themselves. Kamui awkwardly sat there beside Aichi, noticing the situation. And Everyone once and awhile Kamui glanced to the side and up. After what happened yesterday, he half expected Kai to be floating there in the corner above the counter.

Kamui was finding it very hard to keep in the awkward silence of the group. "S-So… H-How was everyone's night?" Kamui asked quite awkwardly. Aside from Kamui, Misaki was the only other one who took note of this.

"Um… I-It was… Uh… eventful?..." Izaki answered unsurely.

"Same…" Kourin nodded.

Miwa stayed looking forward and towards the ground. "I… Me too…" He said remembering back to last night. "I-I, kept… I kept having that dream…" He added quietly. The group looked at him as they heard that. They all knew he was the one who was right there when their friend died and they knew he had been affected by it the most. The gang looked at each other, other than MIwa who stayed looking forward. They all had the same thought and nodded.

"Us too. We dreamt that also." Naoki nodded, concluding that everyone had had the same experience that night. All except for Misaki.

"What dream?" Misaki asked.

Aichi saw that Miwa was in no matter to be answering the question. "When we say dream we really mean… a flashback? I guess? Of the day Kai died… After what happened yesterday, I think we all were visited by that dream… Well, except for you . You weren't exactly here when it happened." Aichi explained. Misaki nodded in understanding.

Misaki looked up towards the ceiling. All the while she sat there thinking. _So all this time, over the past two years, you were actually dead. I can't believe Miwa lied about that. Miwa of all the people… Kai… I wish I would have known sooner… _Misaki thought. Misaki saw the gang was still silent in awkwardness.

"So uh… Do you think he'll come back today?" Misaki asked. Everyone looked at her questioningly, but soon realized who she meant.

Shingo shrugged. "I hope so."

Back in the Light Village, Kai and Haji decided they would have a little fun with each other, and participate in a game the Spirits were playing. It was a game of stealth and strategy. Which Kai was pretty much a master of… aside from his talkative nature. It was pretty much one big capture the flag game, except with a twist. Instead of getting tagged by people, they had paintball guns. So it was pretty much a mix of the two sports.

Kai hid behind a tree that was at the edge of the boundaries for the game, yet he was still in the required border. Each Spirit got a pair of goggles and a paintball gun and were separated either onto the red team or the grey team. Kai happened to be on the red team, that being his favorite color as well. Even though they were Spirits, they still had fun and played games like the Living do.

Haji, also on the red team, stalked up and hid behind the tree with Kai. The two were tag teaming. Haji was about to run out and cross the border to 'enemy' territory. But as she got up and moved forward, she was stopped. Kai stuck out his arm without warning to stop her. Haji looked at him questioningly and also slightly annoyed by being stopped. He looked at her. He brought a finger up to his mouth and silently mouthed 'shh'. Haji tilted her head. Kai then pointed to around the tree. Haji walked over close to the tree and walked along it and peered around it. Kai stepped back letting Haji in front of him so she could see.

As she saw, she quickly withdrew and went back into hiding. There she saw a member of the grey team who was patrolling the area. Haji looked back at Kai. The two switched spots. Kai peeked around the tree and saw the guy was turned the other way. He looked back and gave a little wave to Haji saying that they would run over. Kai got into a position to where he would be ready to run across, yet also ready to attack if anyone would attack them.

Haji couldn't help but stare at Kai. _Wow… He looks cute… _Haji smiled. The position Kai was in, and the look on his face, made Haji smile. His competitive and fun nature was definitely showing. Before Haji could even process, Kai looked at her and quickly waved, and soon dashed across the border. Haji gasped lightly in surprise as he suddenly dashed. It caught her off guard just for a second. But she soon got it, and dashed across with Kai.

"Ok, so I saw some other players heading that way, and I heard some rumors of where the flag may be. I haven't heard of anyone going this way, so I don't know if there are any grey team members over there. But it doesn't look like there are any, so I think I might try that way." Kai whispered as he pointed to a direction that he was planning on going. Haji nodded in agreement. "Ok… Now." Kai said as he started to run again. Haji chuckled at Kai's confidence and soon ran after him. Soon the two were running through the other teams territory. As they ran, Kai kept looking forward and not back. But Haji on the other hand kept looking around, hoping there would be no unwanted opponents.

The two soon came to a stop behind yet another tree. They both caught their breath. Haji opened her mouth to say something but was soon cut off. Very unexpectedly, a sudden paintball splatter exploded right next to Haji's head.

"Kai!" She unconsciously gasped as the paint set off beside her. She jumped in surprise. Kai looked over and then looked behind them. There they saw a grey member run towards them.

"Run!" Kai said as he grabbed Haji's wrist and began to run, dragging her along. Kai spun around every once in a while and shot the paint balls at the guy, which they only missed. The opponent kept shooting at the two as they ran, none of the times they hit them. Kai saw a nice big area he could stand in. He quickly made his way there and as soon as he did, he whipped around and aimed at the guy chasing them. As the guy ran and saw that Kai had his aiming set on him, he quickly brought his own paintball gun up and pointed it at Kai. Kai narrowed his eyes on the sights of the paintball gun, but as soon as he saw the guy aim at him, he froze. Kai's eyes widened and the paintball gun he had up and aiming felt like it was weighing his arms down. He stared wide eyed at the opponents aimed toy. Images suddenly flashed in front of him.

"ai!... Kai, watch it!" He heard Haji suddenly call. He felt Haji suddenly fly into him knocking him down. Luckily it was a good and successful dodge as the guy shot. Haji got to her knees, aimed, and struck the opponent down, sending him to the out zone. Haji watched as he walked away. She then turned his gaze down to Kai, who was sitting up rubbing his head. "Kai, are you alright? What happened? You aimed at him and once he aimed at you you just froze." Haji asked with a concerned look on her face. "I tried getting your attention and called your name a couple of times but you weren't responding."

Kai thought a moment, trying to figure it out for himself. "I… I don't know…" Kai breathed still shocked by the moment. Then it came back to him, and what had caused him to freeze up. "I, saw it… When I saw him aim at me, the day that I died, and how I died just came back to me… I don't know why. I've played this game many times before in my Spirit years and had people aim at me several times and never had this problem… I think it was because of yesterday, when I found out they were all Spirit Sighters…" Kai mumbled a sigh. Haji looked at Kai. _So that's what's up… You weren't exactly acting yourself this morning, and I didn't know why… Now I do. _Haji thought.

"Well… Hey, at least you know they're Spirit Sighters. Now you can go talk to them and have fun, juuuuuust not walking around. Flying around maybe, but not walking." Haji tried to cheer him up. Kai chuckled.

"Yeah I guess." Kai smiled at Haji. Haji smiled back. _There's the smile I like to see. You just needed someone to talk to. _Haji knew that if Kai had something on his mind, he wasn't himself. And the only way to resolve that was for him to talk it out. If he just said what was on his mind, it was like it was all lifted off his chest and he was perfectly fine after that. The two suddenly heard a loud buzzer ring out through the fields.

_"Attention! The Capture the Flag game has now ended! The winners are the Red Team!" _An announcement rang out. Kai and Haji looked back at each other and chuckled satisfied that they had won. Haji stood up and offered Kai a hand, which he gratefully took.

"Well looks like we won." Kai playfully smirked.

"Yeah. Let's head back." Haji said as she suddenly lightly shoves Kai, and flies. Kai chuckled as he regained balance and began to fly after her.

Turns out that that night and day, both Kai and the Living gang were having the same experiences. They all apparently had flashbacks of that night, and they all had to talk about it. Kai smiled as he thought of his reunion with his old friends. _I'm glad I can finally talk to you guys again. _Kai smiled.


End file.
